Harry Potter and the Siege of Asgard
by Michael Weyer
Summary: Based on texaswookie's "Strange Apprentice," Harry's training under Doctor Strange takes a major turn when he becomes involved in a war between Asgard and the forces of darkness. Various Marvel characters to appear.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the Siege of Asgard**

**By Michael Weyer**

**Doctor Strange and assorted character belong to Marvel Comics.**

**Harry Potter owned by J.K. Rowling**

** I know many of you may be going "he's starting another story" with so many unfinished. But when inspiration hits, it's hard to ignore until you get it jotted down. This story is connected to texaswookie's excellent "Strange Apprentice." The skinny is that before Year Five, Harry is expelled from Hogwarts following a trial at the Wizengamot. With Sirius and Remus, he travels to New York and meets Doctor Strange, who sees the potential in him for great magic. Thus, Harry becomes Strange's apprentice to learn more to face Voldemort. **

**With permission from texaswookie, I wanted to do some tales of Harry's time with Strange training sort of "in-between" of what happened in that story. Had planned to build up a bit but this was the tale that was foremost in my mind so wanted to get it out first. For Marvel, imagine it's roughly the time of 1997-98 as Harry's training took place a few years back but will be peppering in a few flashbacks here and there to other eras. Hope you like, all comments welcomed.**

* * *

It had taken Harry a while to get used to New York City. The atmosphere was so much busier than England, the smog a bit thicker and the food…well, that was actually an improvement. Money took a bit getting used to, he'd just gotten his head around galleons before handling dollars and cents. For the most part, however, he had to acknowledge that America really wasn't that bad a place to live.

He certainly couldn't argue with his place to stay. Every day had him finding new corners of Dr. Strange's home, new ways to learn magic that he never dreamed existed. He could feel the power in him growing, feel the need to know even more that drove him on. It made his days far more interesting than at Hogwarts.

This was a case in point as he was concentrating, slowly levitating himself off the floor. He'd done it before on a broom but it was so strange to feel air under his crossed legs. He was clad in simple dark pants and a long-sleeved shirt, eyes closed as he did his best to focus his magic inward. He could hear Strange nearby, imagining him in his uniform of dark blue suit, the flowing red cape with large collar and the Eye of Agamotto around his neck. "Good, Harry, good," he said in his smooth tones, the dim light flickering on the grey at his temples. "I know it is not what you're used to but you're handling it well."

"Thank you, master," Harry said, adapting easily to the talk of the apprentice. He let out a breath as he lowered himself, knowing he couldn't push himself too much. Even after nearly five years of training, he still had a lot to learn and was open to it all. He lowered himself down before standing, stretching a bit before adjusting his glasses. He admitted it was annoying that he still had to wear them but even magic had limits and Strange had warned him of the dangers of using that magic on himself. Harry had seen those results first-hand and acknowledged the dangers.

Strange was pouring some tea into a pair of cups as Harry came over. "I believe we can practice more on that later today. For now, we need to strengthen your multi-dimensional abilities. That last assault by Nightmare drained you more than you let on."

"I've handled bad dreams before," Harry said with a light smile.

"That I know," Strange replied. "But there is always a need for greater defenses. Despite all my experience, even I am not immune to someone attempting to take control. To be on guard constantly is a chore but far better than the alternative."

Harry nodded as he sipped his tea, knowing from hard experience how true Strange's words were. Before he could speak, the door opened and Wong stuck his head in. The manservant was in his usual green uniform, his bald head shining in the dim light and his eyes intelligent as ever. "Pardon the intrusion, Master," he said in his lightly accented voice. "But you have an important visitor."

"Whom?" Strange frowned.

"I believe it is better to meet him, Master. He is rather insistent."

Strange and Harry exchanged a glance before leaving the room, following Wong down the twisting hallway of the Sanctum and down the stairs to the main foyer. They then moved into the room at the side that Strange used for visitors to his home. Standing in the middle was a powerfully built man standing over six feet tall. He was clad in a uniform that fit like a regal suit, blue pants with a darker tunic, plates of metal spread across it and a golden belt around his waist. Gold boots were affixed to his feet that seemed to spread out around the ankles. Atop his head was a silver helmet with long wings spreading out from the back and a long red cape flowed behind him. His face was quite handsome with blonde hair falling to his shoulders. At his waist was a stone hammer attached to a wooden handle.

In his time with Doctor Strange, Harry had learned to recognize power and was struck by the waves of it coming off this man. He may have appeared human but Harry could tell he was clearly not of this plane. And yet, he carried himself with confidence but also an ease that made him relatable in ways that weren't obvious. He turned to face them and nodded. "Doctor," he said in a deep voice that boomed with power and authority. "Tis good to see thee again."

"Thor," Strange greeted. "This is my apprentice, Harry Potter. Harry, meet Thor, the Asgardian God of Thunder."

"Um…hello," Harry said. He'd heard of Thor of course. The hero was quite an item in newspapers with his aid with the Avengers and solo battles. Harry knew the stories that he wasn't a god at all, simply a powerful super-powered being with a special hammer. But standing in his presence, seeing the way he carried himself…there was more than just mere power about this man, it was something beyond the scope of human understanding.

"What brings you here, Thor?" Strange asked. "Shall we get some tea?"

The man shook his head. "Nay. I need thy aid, Doctor, most urgently."

Strange frowned. "What's wrong."

Thor took a deep breath. "A strange malady has swept over Asgard. It began slowly but is now striking across the land. Thousands are afflicted with each passing hour. Its victims have fallen into comas so deep our greatest healers cannot aid them."

"Any idea as to its cause?" Strange was quite interested now.

Thor shook his head again. "Nay. At first we believed it to be the latest foul scheme of my evil brother, Loki." He frowned deeper. "Until we discovered he too had succumbed to it. Loki may be a master of deceit but he would never allow himself to be seen as weak at such a time." Thor looked back to Strange. "There be dark magic involved here, Doctor. Something that is capable of escaping even my father's sight. As both surgeon and sorcerer, I believe thee may be the only hope of discovering its source and how to stop it."

"Of course," Strange stated without hesitation. He turned to Wong. "Wong, prepare a bag of equipment, the usual."

"At once, Master," the man bowed and moved away. Strange turned to Harry and smiled. "Hmmm…I do believe this will be a new experience for you, Harry."

His eyes widened behind his glasses. "Me? I….Master, this is…"

"Your job is to learn, my young pupil," the sorcerer stated. "And that means opening yourself to other realms such as this." He looked to Thor. "With your permission of course."

The Thunder God nodded. "Whatever thy need, Doctor. I ask only to make haste before the affliction grows worse."

It didn't take long for Wong to gather the bag of supplies Strange required. He had slipped on his cloak and yellow gloves as Harry adjusted a dark long jacket of his own. He wasn't a fan of the cape but felt a bit more comfortable with this. He adjusted his glasses as Strange spoke to Wong. "We should be back presently, Wong. I shall send word if more time or aid is required."

"I shall keep watch, Master," his faithful servant said.

Strange moved to where Harry stood next to Thor. "I believe you may be able to access the pathways easier than I."

Thor nodded as he lifted his hammer, holding it by its strap and beginning to spin it above his head. Harry could feel the air crackle around them as the hammer spun about and felt the magic sweeping over them. The wind picked up but was held to the circle around them as the lights seemed to blur together into loud white blur. Instinctively, he put a hand to his ears just a loud crackle of thunder erupted around him. He felt his stomach drop and twist, the signs of teleportation but rougher than usual. He gasped out as he felt his entire body tingle and twinge….

And then it was all gone, his body shivering before settling down. Taking a deep breath to settle himself, Harry opened his eyes. And opened them. And opened them as wide as he could to stare in astonishment at what lay before him.

He, Strange and Thor were standing on a bridge of some sort lined with the colors of the rainbow and stretched in what appeared to be the middle of space. In the far distance, Harry could see a city like nothing he had ever seen or dreamed of. It looked a mix of some far future land and a metropolis of ancient times, the towers reaching upward with a glow shimmering from the city that lit up the sky.

Thor spread his hands outward. "Welcome to a sight few mortals have ever gazed upon, my friends! Welcome to noble Asgard!"

"Merlin," Harry whispered under his breath. "This is…amazing." He'd seen quite a few astonishing sights in his years with Strange but this was something else. Somehow, he knew that the true Asgard wasn't like this, he was simply seeing what his brain could process to keep from going mad. Still, it was stunning to take in. He was so distracted by it, it took a few moments to notice the large man in brown armor standing nearby, a spear in one hand and a huge shield in the other. A thick helmet covered his head as he bowed to Thor. "Thor. Tis good you have returned."

"Greetings, noble Hemidall," Thor said. "I have returned with the mortal friends I promised. What news have you?"

"Grave, my prince," Hemidall said, his face somber. "My tidings are poor. More have fallen prey to this sickness. Among them…" He took a deep breath. "Thy father."

Thor's eyes widened in shock. "Odin?"

"He lies in his bed, tended to-" Before Hemidall finished, Thor had already whipped his hammer into a whirlwind before throwing it out, letting it carry him to the city like a rocket. "Thor, wait!" Strange called out as he took to the air to fly after the god. Harry stared after them before turning to look at Hemidall. "Um, I don't suppose you have a tube coming by here?"

The man simply stared at him coldly and Harry coughed. "Ah. Right." Taking a deep breath, he began walking along the bridge toward Asgard. He'd gotten a few dozen steps when he heard the roar of hoof beats behind him and turned to see a trio of horses coming his way. He yelped as he fell back but they were able to stop in time. One man was a handsome fellow in blonde hair with a sharp blonde beard, dressed in green and reminded Harry of an old movie actor he'd seen. The second was dressed in black, his black hair and beard highlighting a face obviously not used to smiling. The final man was an incredibly huge man whose steed was bigger than the other two but clearly straining under the massive weight on him. The man was wearing a mostly orange and yellow outfit with large yellow boots and a cap atop his head, his thick orange beard making him look like a warped version of Santa Claus. "Ho, my comrades!" he boomed out. "What have we here?"

"A mortal on the Rainbow Bridge?" the blonde-haired man laughed. "What, hath thy eyes finally blinked enough for this to pass, Hemidall?" The guardian on the bridge simply glared before turning to gaze back into space.

Harry was feeling a bit nervous but the blonde-haired man held up a hand. "Hold, young one, we mean no harm."

"Thank you," Harry said. "I'm Harry Potter. I'm with Doctor Strange, he just went after Thor to, um, Odin?"

"Well met, Harry Potter!" the blonde said. "Welcome to Asgard and what better guides to your journey than the Warriors Three? I am Fandral the Dashing." He paused to brush back his hair before nodding to the man in black. "This melancholy one is Hougun the Grim." He nodded as Fandral motioned to the large figure. "And this is not, as thou might suspect, an escaped troll but Volstagg the Voluminous."

"The Valiant, as thou well know!" Volstagg declared. "The Lion of Asgard, renowned for my bravery, my audacity, my victorious deeds! Why my fame is well known throughout the Nine Realms! Enemies tremble upon my approach!"

"Aye," Hogun grunted. "Most everyone trembles at thy approach."

Volstagg glared at him as Fandral chuckled before waving to Harry. "Come, young one! If thou are a friend to the Odinson, we shall take thee to his side!" Harry gratefully accepted the hand to mount the steed. With a pull on the reins, Fandral began to race away, the others following with Volstagg's steed hanging behind.

* * *

It took the better part of a half hour for the horses to make it into the central part of the city and in that time, Harry had heard enough to realize that Volstagg could give Hagrid a run for the money in terms of babbling on with tales of the past. The looks on the faces of Fandral and Hogun let Harry know that he should be taking Volstagg's boasts of heroics with more than a few grains of salt. Harry was more interested in the sight around him, the city even more wondrous up close. It was like a medieval village, people doing shopping and trading as they went about their business although a few made cheers or waves as the Warriors Three passed by. However, Harry could also sense some foreboding, people clearly worried about whatever was going on. He frowned as he passed a couple weeping over a young boy on a table, others looking on with concern. Whispering, Harry cast a low-level scanning spell that pulsed briefly over the area. His eyes widened as he took in the results but couldn't say anything as the Warriors picked their pace up through the streets.

They finally came to the largest building, a giant palace whose towers reached high into the skies of the land. Dismounting, the Warriors walked up the steps, Harry keeping up with them. They passed numerous guards in armor and spears, all standing alert as they went by. The group finally moved to a large room with an empty throne and two more armored figures. On was mostly in silver with a cape of the same color and a cap upon his head, dark hair framing his handsome face. The other was a strikingly beautiful woman with long curly black hair, her shapely figure in red and silver armor of her own, a sword at her side. While she had looks that would put a runway model to shame, Harry could tell she was as steely a warrior as any of the men around her.

"Hail, Balder!" Fandral called out. "We heard the call sent out by the Allfather."

"Aye!" Volstagg boomed. "Where by the danger? Volstagg will know of its direction!"

"No doubt to begin moving the opposite way," the woman sniffed. She looked to Harry and made a surprisingly warm smile. "You must be Harry Potter. Doctor Strange told us you were coming with. I am glad you made it in relatively safe company." She bowed her head. "I am the Lady Sif and this is the Balder the Brave." She motioned the man beside her who also nodded in respect.

"Pleased to meet you," Harry said. "Where's Doctor Strange now?"

The two sobered. "With Thor and the Allfather," Balder sighed. "He succumbed without warning to this malady an hour ago. He has been placed in his bedchamber. Come." He led the way, Harry quickly following. They moved past the throne room and down hallways that shone with the elaborate magical materials Asgard used for its buildings. Balder led into a huge room with a lavish bed the size of a small car. Upon it lay an elderly man who still seemed built as well as any Asgardian. Harry nearly stepped back from the waves of power the man was giving off, even greater than Thor. He was wearing a simple bedshirt but still seemed regal with his long and thick white hair and beard, a patch over his left eye, the other closed. Thor was nearby, his face hard as he gazed at the body. Strange was already examining it, looking up as Harry entered. "I'm sorry to have left you behind, Harry."

"No worries, Master," Harry said as he moved to the bed and held up the small bag. "What do you need of me?"

"Tube of the Stygian," Strange intoned. Nodding, Harry put the bag on a nearby table, opening it and pulling out what looked like a more elaborate version of a classic penlight. He handed it to Strange who opened Odin's good eye, whispering as a light beamed from the device into the god's. After a moment, Strange held the device up to study the flowing light within it. "There is definitely a dark presence responsible for this," he noted.

"I did a scanning spell on my way in," Harry stated. "The energy flows here are…" He paused and Strange gave a look to encourage Harry to continue. "I know this isn't Earth so I might be wrong as they're different. But it seemed as if energy was flowing out of the bodies of those afflicted and to somewhere else."

Harry nodded as he got it. "Someone is draining their life force away."

"Not quite the life force itself," Strange corrected him. "Rather the special energies that sustain them as Asgardians."

"Stealing our godhood?" Thor rumbled, his face scowling in anger. "What monster would attempt such a foul deed?"

"A sadly long list," Strange stated, rubbing his chin. "They are still alive but merely in a coma state."

"Could it be Nightmare?" Harry asked. "This seems like his method."

"Yes but he has not the strength to attack a dimension such as Asgard," Strange noted. "Let me observe closer. The All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto shall shed light upon this." He straightened as the amulet around his neck glowed, the lid of the eye opening. A beam of light swept out and covered Odin over. Harry felt a shiver once more at the Eye's use, the power Strange was able to master far easier than it seemed. That he could match that one day seemed impossible to Harry but he trusted in his master's judgment.

Strange was serious as he kept the Eye's beam up. "The traces of dark magic here…something about them is so familiar…" He was musing as the doors to the room burst open and a frantic Sif entered. "Thor!" she called out. "Hemidall has fallen!"

The three in the room were instantly alert, the Eye shutting closed as Strange turned to face them. "Where is he?"

"He is being brought here now," Sif told him. She led the way out of the room as Thor frowned deeply. "Loki…the Allfather…now Hemidall. The three above all others who would know of a coming darkness to our land removed."

"This isn't a sickness," Harry realized. "It's an attack."

Thor was quick to react as they entered the throne room. "Balder, alert all sentries to be on guard." The man bowed before leaving the room quickly. The Warriors Three were gathered around the limp form of Hemidall laid on a nearby table with other soldiers carefully watching over the man. Strange was moving to him, the Eye opening once more. "If this happened so quickly, I may be able to ascertain its origins," he spoke as he swept the beam over the body.

As Harry looked at the body, he felt a mild throbbing in his head. It took a moment to realize it was his scar and he felt a chill go down his spine. While it wasn't as bad as around Voldemort, he'd noticed the scar reacted to dark magic if it was in great strength. And the way it was throbbing now, that energy was coming in droves. "Master," he bit out. "Something is out there…"

Strange was sweeping the beam over Hemidall, watching the dark energy showing upon his aura. "That trace…It is so…." His eyes widened with newfound horror. "No. No, it cannot be….!"

Harry gasped out as his scar erupted out in new pain. It took a moment to realize the screams he heard were not just him but also from outside. Thor and Sif raced to the nearest window to look outside. The skies overhead were turning a mix of red and black, clouds rolling across the city. The people were scattering about, soldiers moving forward as the civilians raced to find shelter against this bizarre threat. "To arms!" Fandral called out, unsheathing his sword as he charged to the doorway.

"Aye!" Volstagg called out. "Let us show these creatures how Asgardians fight! Mayhap thou take the lead, lest the sight of Volstagg cause them to surrender too quickly!" Hogun simply rolled his eyes as the Warriors Three exited.

"Od's blood," Sif whispered. "What foul sorcery is this?"

"One I know all too well," Strange stated. "Thor, we must prepare before the coming wave-"

**"Too late for that, old enemy."**

Everyone whirled as a cloud of fire and smoke appeared before the throne. It faded to reveal a tall figure in what appeared to be a dark mix of robes that looked like metallic armor, red down the center with black boots, belt and arm coverings. A long cape flowed behind him, black on the outside, red inside. From its shoulders extended a pair of long spikes pointing at his head. This was what got everyone's attention, as the man's head hovered a few inches over the collar and was surrounded by flame. He had no eyes but the fire that seemed to burn from within, as did his mouth, which was pulled into a wide grin.

Harry felt his heart turn to ice as he recognized the figure as the purest form of evil he'd ever encountered. Against him, Voldemort was a mere bully, his power nothing against a being who was basically a dark magic god. _"Dormammu!" _Strange gasped at the sight of his old foe.

**"Strange," **the demon hissed out. "**What an unexpected pleasure. And you still have that pathetic brat with you, deluding him he can be your equal. So nice to have you here at my greatest triumph!"**

"Demon!" Thor bellowed. "You dare desecrate the All-Father's home!" He threw out his hammer, the object streaking toward Dormammu. With a wave of his hand, a force field flowed over the demon that bounced Mjolnir back. A trio of guards charged forward with swords drawn and Dormammu threw out his hand to send a blast of fire that incinerated them instantly.

Strange was moving to cast a defensive spell, Harry by his side. "What are you doing here, Dormammu?" Strange demanded. "You have not the strength to attack Asgard!"

**"For that, the Thunder God can thank his dear brother," **the Dark Lord smiled.

Thor's eyes widened. "Loki?"

Dormammu nodded. **"He came to me, seeking my aid in his latest petty scheme to take the throne."** The fiery face turned to a scowl. **"The fool believed I would have forgotten how he betrayed me the last time we worked together. But his idea was sound, I merely decided to use him first."**

"To steal the power of Asgardians," Harry reasoned.

**"Well, well, the pup has some brains after all,"** Dormammu chuckled. **"Yes, the energies of these 'gods' are more than enough for my purposes. To drain their power to mine is all I needed to bridge the gap between my Dark Dimension and this. Once Asgard is mine, Earth shall soon follow."**

"Never, demon!" Sif cried out, her sword raised. "We shall never surrender to you!"

A fiery eyebrow was arched. **"Surrender? My dear female, whatever gave you the idea I wanted your surrender? Conquest is all the sweeter over those who wish to fight back but cannot overcome their better."**

"Not while I live shall you begin your plan, Dormammu!" Strange intoned as he raised his hands.

The demon scoffed. **"You missed your calling for the stage, Strange, always so melodramatic. And for beginning?" **The twisted grin returned. **"It's already too late for that."**

A blast of flame erupted from the cloudy sky outside, forging a tear in space. From it poured thousands of creatures of various types, each nastier than the first. Wings, claws, long arms, leathery skin, massive sharp teeth, they descended upon the city in droves, relishing in the screams of the people in their path. Soldiers fought at them but they were overwhelmed as the horde washed over Asgard.

Thor whirled, his face tight with rage as he lunged forward at Dormammu. "For Asgard!" he cried as he brought his hammer down. Even Dormammu's force field wasn't able to hold back the impact as he was knocked back. Doctor Strange fired off a bolt of energy that wrapped around Dormammu, tightening around him. "I will banish you back to your home once more!" he called out. Harry whispered an incantation to wrap his own bonds around the demon, strengthening his net.

Instead of looking worried, Dormammu smiled. "**You forget, Strange. I now possess the power of a thousand Asgardians, including the All-Father himself. Power beyond your pitiful ken." **The smile darkened. **"Here. Let me show it to you!" **

His arms broke free to shatter the bonds around him like they were paper. The backlash of magic drove both Strange and Harry back on their feet. Before Strange could recover, Dormammu raised his hand to unleash a blast of green fire. Strange reflexively threw up a shield but it was cracking immediately under the power thrown against it. "Master!" Harry called out, trying to get to his feet.

"No!" Strange called over his shoulder. "You must find a way….to defeat him!"

**"Defeat me? Ah, Strange, I shall miss your lovely delusions of grandeur. Oh, well, I shall make do." **With that, Dormammu threw his other hand out for another blast of dark energy that shattered the shield and enveloped Strange. Harry could hear his cry of pain as his body seemed to smoke. Then, in a flash of light, Stephen Strange was no more.

_"Stephen!" _Harry screamed. Imaged of Cedric in the graveyard flashed through his head, his mentor who had given him so much focus and self-respect now torn away from him. In a howl of rage, he fired a blast at Dormammu which the demon easily blocked. **"At last…" **he cackled, throwing his head back with triumph. **"After all these years, I've finally destroyed Doctor Strange! Victory at last!"**

Harry and Thor were both staring in disbelief at the spot where Strange had been. Suddenly, from the fading clouds of fire and smoke, two objects sped out. One draped itself around Harry's shoulders, the other around his neck. Staring in wonder, Harry realized that Strange's cape and the Eye were now his own. **"What?" **Dormammu cried out. **"Impossible! You whelp attempting to-"**

Backing up, Harry fired a blast at the distracted demon. Realizing his own opportunity, Thor held up Mjolnir to summon a blast of lightning that struck Dormammu head-on. He fell back, gasping out in pain. Thor was ready to move in but Sif grabbed his arm. "My Lord, the demons are headed to the palace! We need to aid in the defense!"

"I shall not leave my father to this monster!" Thor hissed.

"She's right," Harry said, getting over the shock and pain. "He's too powerful, we can't beat him head-on like this!" He grabbed at Thor, tugging at the man's arm which was like trying to pull a steel weight. "We have to retreat!"

"Never!" Thor snarled. "Never shall the Son of Odin-" Without warning, Sif slammed the hilt of her sword at the back of Thor's head. He gasped, stunned and she grabbed him to move to the window. Joining them, Harry took her arm as they leapt out into the air. Instinctively, Harry felt the cape billow out and allowed them to levitate down, landing on a nearby parapace. Around them, soldiers were doing battle with the demons, the monsters coming out in further waves as the portal seemed to grow in size. Harry saw Fandral and Hogun smashing and slashing their way through as many demons as they could but it was as if they were fighting the tide.

Volstagg was on a level above, backing up as some demons moved on him. "Come! Come, creatures, the great Volstagg is ready for you." Despite his words, he was backing further and further up, finally coming to the end of the wall. His foot hit empty air as he fell back, his huge body crushing a dozen demons about to attack his friends. "Aha!" he called out. "Once more, the peerless strategy of Volstagg bears fruit!"

Thor had recovered, glaring at Sif. "You had no right…."

"My Lord, with your father downed, you are our leader!" she snapped as she cut a demon down. "You are our only hope now!"

"The Lady Sif speaks true!" Balder called out as he kicked a creature off a ledge and to the streets far below. He looked at his best friend, taking a breath. "We shall hold them off, defend Asgard as best we can!"

"I shall not leave thee behind!" Thor shouted as he swept his hammer in a wide arc to smash more demons back. Harry was erecting shields around soldiers to protect them while using a pair of mystic pinchers to pluck demons away and throw them back. He'd been in battles before but not on this scale and was feeling more than a big overwhelmed at the odds.

"You must!" Balder cried. "Thou must find allies, others to aid us before it is beyond all hope!" He pushed Thor back. "Go, now!"

Thor stared at him, then at Sif, then slowly nodded. "Aye. I shall return. Tell all our people, I shall return and vengeance shall be mine!" Whirling his hammer, he took off into the sky. Firing one more bolt into the demonic crowd, Harry flew up to join him. It was tricky but Strange had let him use the cloak before in case of an emergency and this certainly qualified.

They had gotten only a few yards when a wave of winged demons attacked them. Thor spun in place, smashing one with his hammer as Harry tried to avoid another slashing his cape. "Below!" Thor cried out as he dived down, his hammer pointed at the ground. Harry quickly followed but so did the wave, the creatures looking hungry, salvia dipping from their mouths as they continued the pursuit.

Suddenly, a blast of lightning roared down, striking before the demons chasing them. Harry glanced to Thor only to see the man as startled as he was. A shadow fell upon them and Harry whirled to stare at a figure floating from the sky. He was clad in a near copy of Thor's uniform, down to cape and helmet. What differed was his body, his skull resembling a horse with a long and lean head, orange skin and solid yellow eyes. In his hands he held a hammer of his own, this one shaped differently as it glowed with energy.

"Back, you creatures!" the alien boomed in his own proud voice. "Who dares attack the Mighty Thor must face the wrath of _Beta Ray Bill!"_

"Bill!" Thor cried out, his face breaking into a grin.

"Thor, my oath-brother!" Bill called out as he landed beside them. "I received Odin's call for aid and came as soon as I could!"

"Welcome is thy aid, old friend!" Thor remarked as he used his hammer to blast another set of demons back. "This be Harry Potter, an ally in our struggle!"

"Well met, Harry Potter," Bill greeted as he turned to the demons charging them. "Come, foul ones! Come test the might of Stormbreaker!" He smashed his hammer to the ground, creating a shockwave that knocked the demons back. As they flew in mid-air, Bill called a blast of lightning to fry them in place.

Seeing another wave charging from the other direction, Harry backed into a nearby doorway. "Come on!" he called out. Bill and Thor followed, entering a storage room stocked with supplies. Harry waved his hands as the doorway, creating a solid green wall. "I don't know how long that will hold them for," he swallowed. "Dammit, I can't believe…"

Thor put a hand to his shoulder. "I know your loss, my young friend," he said in a sympathetic tone. "Stephen Strange shall be mourned anon. But now, we need to focus on the task at hand."

Harry nodded in understanding, looking about and grimacing. "Damn. I didn't realize there's no other way out here." He heard the pounding on the door and the shield already starting to buckle from the force pressing from outside.

"Whatever our fate, Thor," Bill intoned. "We shall face it together as brothers!"

"Brothers…" Thor gazed down at the hammer in his hands and narrowed his eyes. "Aye. My brothers."

He glanced to the two with him. "Stand by me, both of ye." Exchanging confused glances, Harry and Bill complied. Holding his hammer high over his head, Thor began to spin it around and around in a wide circle. Energy flowed around the trio which Harry recognized as the signs of a teleportation spell. "Where are you taking us?" he called out over the growing wind.

"To those I trust above all others," Thor replied, his face determined. "To the one force I know that can challenge that which would war upon the gods!"

The shield buckled once more than cracked into pieces.

"The one band who may achieve victory upon this day!"

With a roar, the shield shattered apart, the door starting to crash open.

" May they live up to their name this day with glory!"

The doors burst inward as the demons attacked, nearly forty charging in, claws and teeth ready to slash them apart. They were arriving just as the ring the hammer created flashed outward, covering all nearby. Above the howls of the demons and the roar of the wind and the blast of energy as time and space were pierced, Harry could hear Thor shout out a single word. It was a destination, a cry for aid, a call to arms and a proud declaration all rolled into one that echoed through space itself.

_**"AVENGERS!"**_

* * *

**All comments more than welcomed if you want this to continue. Plenty of plans for it with flashbacks to more of Harry's experiences in the MU along with what happens next. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and the Siege of Asgard**

**By Michael Weyer**

** Well, the response was pretty good (although would have liked more reviews, those do help) so thought I'd continue it now and see if I get more reaction. This chapter will begin a bit of "flashbacks" amid the current goings-on so hope you follow it.**

* * *

He missed the Dodgers.

Steve Rogers knew it was a bit petty but that's how it was. He'd missed a lot in the decades spent frozen in the ice. It hurt to have seen Vietnam on video tapes, a war he was unable to fight in that harmed America so much. He'd missed JFK and Martin Luther King, the Civil Rights movement, countless movies and so much more. Yet, if pressed, Steve would say it was the Dodgers he missed the most. As a Brooklyn native, it still hurt that he missed his beloved Bums finally winning the World Series. He still felt pride that it was the Dodgers who broke the racial barrier with Jackie Robinson and now and then, Steve had to admit entertaining the notion of borrowing Reed Richards' time platform to go back and watch it. Then again, he was sure that being around for the team leaving for Los Angeles would have broken his heart.

Thus, it was a bit odd for a Dodgers fan like Steve to be standing at Yankee Stadium. He'd gotten used to the Yankees over the years and he had to admit the stadium had a lot of history to it. It also happened to be the only place in New York to hold the special Avengers ballgame. It had been a tradition back when they had a West Coast branch, the two teams going at it. It'd fallen by the wayside in recent years but with the team coming together, Cap felt it time to have some fun and let loose. Thus, he stood in the dugout in his famous blue outfit with red and white stripes at the midsection, the wings of his mask and the proud "A" at his forehead a sight the public loved. He allowed some fans in the crowd to take photos as he stood, watching as the various reserves were on the field and Iron Man took to the plate.

It did look a bit silly, a bat in the thick red gauntlets as the figure stood at the plate. As ever, Tony Stark's armor shone brilliantly in red and gold under the sun, streamlined yet powerful enough to take out an entire tank division. The bat wasn't a normal one, of course, but specially designed to not break in his hands when he swung. He narrowed his eyes behind the slits of his helmet. "Okay, fire it in here!" he called out.

On the mound, Hercules smirked as he held the ball in his hands. The demigod was clad in his loincloth, his bushy brown hair and beard showcased along with his brawny body. He bent back before throwing the ball at high speed. Iron Man swung the bat but missed as the ball slammed into the glove of the catcher. Wonder Man winced as he flexed his hand, waving his glove about. "Not so hard, okay, Herc?" Clad in his usual purple shirt and pants, a large "W" on his chest, the former Hollywood actor threw the ball back.

"Ah, Simon, you cannot ask the Prince of Power to hold himself back!" Hercules caught the ball and stretched out. "What games I have won by using my peerless strength to its fullest…"

"Less talk, more throw!" Hawkeye yelled from the dugout. The archer was clad in his own purple costume and pointed mask, his bow and arrows lying on the bench next to him. While he officially on leave from the team, Hawkeye was still an Avenger and enjoyed taking part in these games. It was an attitude shared by the thousands in the stands who gladly paid to watch the charity game between the Earth's Mightiest Heroes.

Bending back, Hercules threw out another pitch and this one Iron Man managed to hit. It sailed outward toward the back fences where Goliath was waiting. Hank Pym was clad in a darker version of one of his older costumes, dark blue jumpsuit covering his body with silver bands around his waist and shoulders, his forearms bare with blue bracelets, all holding various pockets for his devices. As the ball sailed up, he began to grow, his size extending within seconds to fifteen feet high, his now-enlarged glove reaching to snare the ball in his hand.

"Nice catch, hon," Janet Van Dyne called out to her ex-husband. As usually, the Wasp's outfit was vastly different than what she'd worn at the last Avengers meeting, a mix of yellow and blue on her nice body, her dark hair cut at shoulder length. She was human-sized at the moment adjusting the stylish cap on her hair as she caught the ball from Hank before tossing it down field to Hercules.

Iron Man's boots made clanking sounds as he came into the dugout to join his team. "I told you we needed a no-powers rule."

"Didn't complain when I caught that last pop fly," Justice pointed out. The youngest member of the current team, Vance Astrovik still felt awed being among the team he'd idolized for years. He was clad in his usual suit, mostly blue with white streaks at his abdomen, a yellow star at his chest as a blue cape flowed from his shoulders. With his identity publically known, he wore no mask, simply a headband that attacked to his neck covering, his brown hair allowed to go free. He sat next to his girlfriend, Firestar. Her appearance matched her name, clad in a costume mostly yellow with a red star at her stomach and black around her shoulders and arms. A yellow and red mask covered her upper face as her fiery red hair flowed behind her, more comfortable with those around her.

"Who's up next?" the Scarlet Witch piped up. Wanda Maximoff had recently changed her outfit to reflect more of her gypsy heritage, a red bustier across her ample chest with red slippers and a loose dress that showed off ample leg, her red shawl billowing behind her with a collar around her throat. A pointed red cap was affixed to her lush mane of curly hair that matched the rest of her namesake. Beside her stood the Vision, the android's red face as expressionless as ever. Technically, his appearance wasn't so much clothing, save for the yellow cape, the green suit and skullcap part of his robotic body. His pupiless black eyes scanned the field with interest.

"Hopefully, someone capable at the least of actually hitting that idiotic ball." As ever, Pietro Maximoff's tone was laced with condescension and arrogance. He sat at the far end of the dugout bench, looking bored as he placed his feet up, holding a thick book in his hands. As he spoke, his fingers flipped through the pages at high speed, the small wind blowing back the bangs of his white hair. Clad in a throwback to his classic costume, green with a white lightning bolt down his chest, the mutant Quicksilver finished the book and placed it on the large pile of other thick volumes next to him.

"Shouldn't you be on the field?" Hawkeye asked, annoyed as he looked at the mutant.

"On the off chance one of you actually hits the ball, I can be out there and back in an instant," Quicksilver said. The Scarlet Witch sighed but was well used to her brother's moods. To the ultra-fast mutant, being around other people was like being surrounded by someone unable to properly use an ATM or order fast food, people slowing him down. He also sadly appeared to pick up most of the temper of their father, the terrorist Magneto. Even after his years of service, Quicksilver still let his temper get the best of him but had a good heart in the end.

Carol Danvers smirked as she reached for her bat. "Then get ready to start running, silver-toes." The recently renamed Warbird was clad in her old Ms. Marvel costume, a black unitard with a yellow streak curving around it, knee high black boots and shoulder-length gloves. A black mask covered her features in an "X" shape with her long blonde hair flowing past her. She swung the bat a few times before walking out onto the field to cheers from the crowd.

"Try it, Carol!" She-Hulk called out from the right field. At seven feet tall and a frame that mixed muscles with stunning curves, Jennifer Walters knew how to stand out. Yet, oddly, she often seemed to not understand just how drop dead gorgeous she was with her long hair which, like her skin, was a solid green, clad in a purple jumpsuit with a cap. Nearby, Natasha Romanoff managed to look dangerous even while just crouched and waiting, her solid jumpsuit a testament to her name of the Black Widow while her hair was bundled in a bun. The final member of their team was at third base, Sam Wilson naturally looking uncomfortable on the ground. His costume matched his code-name of the Falcon, red pants and white belt, a red strip of clothing down the center of his body, showing off his proud black muscles, his arms attached to the red wings at his back, ready to fly.

As Warbird moved to the plate, Cap looked to Iron Man. "Glad she came out. After the way she left the team…"

"She's been getting better," Iron Man noted. Carol had been forced to quit the Avengers months earlier when her long-term drinking became a major issue. As a recovering alcoholic himself, Tony Stark was more than ready to help her out. "Getting back out can help, trust me. Besides, Thor couldn't make it for some reason, could use a decent hitter."

Cap smiled softly as they looked back to the field.

* * *

In the stands above, Betty Brant sighed as she took notes. "I ask for the mayor's new meeting on the budget, something meaty and what do I get? Fluff piece like this." The attractive short-haired brunette was clad in a long coat over her skirt and shirt, the picture of a professional reporter. It was a direct contrast to Mary Jane Watson, the stunningly built redhead making a pair of jeans and sweatshirt look better than a designer dress.

"Old J.J.J.'s a baseball fan, who knew?" The man next to her lowered his camera to show the handsome features of Peter Parker. His dark brown hair offset a face marked with humor, a non-assuming man who Betty had counted as a friend since high school. While she had hoped it could be more, she knew Peter was happy with Mary Jane and couldn't fault that.

"At least get some good shots," Betty said. "Maybe Jonah will put in a bonus."

Peter scoffed. "You know as well as I do you'd need the Jaws of Life to pry open that skinflint's wallet."

"Will you two just settle down and enjoy a good time?" Mary Jane asked, chewing on a hot dog. She cupped a hand to her mouth to yell out "Come on, Marvel, hit it out of here!"

Betty rolled her eyes. "How you ended up with our school's wallflower is beyond me."

"She makes up for my silent demeanor," Peter dryly stated as he held his camera up. He was just about to zoom in on the field when a very familiar buzzing sensation filled his head. He looked up, his eyes turning about as that special sense of his warned of danger. Mary Jane recognized the look, swallowing before turning to Betty. "Hey, maybe we should grab another meal now before-"

Her words were cut off as the clouds over the stadium suddenly darkened and Peter Parker realized once more that there was no such thing as an off day for him.

* * *

"What the hell?" Warbird muttered as she gazed at the sky that moments ago had been clear. The other Avengers were staring as well as the crowd murmured, unsure of what was happening.

Iron Man was holding up an arm with a small scanner emerging from the gauntlet as the viewscreen inside his helmet began to flow with data. "I'm reading major shifts in the atmosphere, dimensional barriers fluxing…"

A roar of thunder boomed across the stadium, deafening nearly everyone. It was accompanied by a flash of lightning in the middle of the field. From out of nowhere, a trio of costumed figures appeared, quickly engulfed by a horde of demonic creatures that were decidedly not of this world.

"Thor!" the Scarlet Witch gasped out as she recognized one of the figures.

"What are those things?" Firestar asked with wide eyes.

"Beats me," Hawkeye said as he reached for his bow and quiver on the bench next to him. "But if they're after the big guy, they're not friendly!"

_"Avengers Assemble!"_ Captain America called out. He was already leaping out of the dugout, one hand gripping the guardrail as the other threw out his shield. The disc whirled through the air to strike one creature on the back, bouncing off to hit another and flying back to Cap. With an ease that came from years of practice, Cap caught it with his forearm sliding into the straps on its inner side. He brought it up as he charged in, smashing it into a demon's face.

The creature backed off, a claw holding its shattered noise as it spat out. "**Away, humans**!** Our conflict is with the Thunder God, not you ants yet!"**

"That's where you're wrong, ugly!" Iron Man shouted as he rocketed forward on his boot jets. "Because when you mess with one Avenger, you're attacking us all!" He lifted his hands and let loose with his repulsor beams, the bolts of energy firing out to smash a few of the demons away. Behind him, Hawkeye was aiming his bow, a hand reaching to his quiver. Touching the coding on one shaft, he quickly drew an arrow into his bow, pulled it back and let it loose. The arrow flew out to hit a pair of demons and erupt into an explosion.

"Justice, Goliath, Quicksilver, Widow, get to the stands!" Captain America cried out. "Protect the civilians!" The crowd had naturally erupted into panic, people pushing each other out of the way as a few of the demons began to fly upward to attack them. Hawkeye was already moving, firing an arrow with a long cable attached to its end. It buried itself into a rise on the upper decks, Hawkeye using the bow to hold onto it as it pulled him upward. As soon as he climbed onto the deck, his bow was firing off another arrow that struck a flying creature, causing it to erupt into flame.

Roaring like a hydra, Hercules threw himself into the fray. "Foul demons!" he howled. "You dare attack the Son of Odin like jackals! Let the Lion of Olympus teach you your folly!" He grabbed a demon in each hand and smashed them together, tossing one into the fray like a bowling pin. She-Hulk was following suit, her strength at its best smashing a crooked beak in.

Captain America leapt over a tail and lashed his boot into a demon's face. "Iron Man, Firestar, Warbird! Get to the air and make sure none of them get out of the stadium!" The red-head was already flying up, her hands emitting a burst of microwave energy that struck one of the creatures in his wings, him howling as he fell to Earth. Warbird was at her side, unleashing her own cosmic energies at the demons flying about.

Justice concentrated, a shimmer of purple energy covering him as he put his mutant telekinetic powers to use. He flew to the second level of the stadium, a demon flying toward him. Without pausing, Justice sent a blast of energy to knock him back before landing amid the seats. He spread his field out in a wall to cover his section. "I'll try to hold them back!" he called out. "We need to get them out of here fast though!" No sooner were the words out of his mouth than a couple seemed to vanish before his eyes. He blinked as a trio of children also seemed to disappear. It took a moment for him to catch the blur and realized Quicksilver was evacuating people at super-speed. It was a good effort but still far too many racing to get away.

Justice saw a pair of demons emerging from a nearby tunnel, their claws raked with blood. He grimaced as they came for him, knowing he couldn't drop the wall and protect himself at the same time. Suddenly, a thick grey substance sprayed over one demon's eyes, causing him to drop. A blur filled the air as a figure in a red and blue costume swung on a line of the same substance, his feet smashing into the second demon's face. "You know, watching the Mets doesn't sound so bad now," Spider-Man stated as he landed on his feet.

"What are you doing here?" Justice gasped.

"Oh, you know how it is, nice day, catch a game, didn't expect this." Spider-Man leapt as the first demon flew in, screeching at the top of his lungs. "Yikes, nasty, loud, want the blood of everyone around them…You guys must be Red Sox fans." He fired a strand of webbing at an abandoned concession cart, yanking it out to smash the charging demon in the face. As he fell back, Spidey whirled to see the shield Justice had up. "Hold that for a second." Lifting up his wrists, he began spreading out webbing, letting it strike the shield and spread across it. Within seconds, the webbing had hardened to nearly solid-steel thickness to cover that section of the stadium.

Justice let out a sigh of relief as he dropped it. "Wow, thanks."

"You want to thank me, make sure they don't get in the parking lot!" Spider-Man said as he fired a web-line and pulled himself to another section of the stadium. "Somehow doubt these guys validate!" He swung over open air before coming around to kick a demon about to attack the Black Widow from behind. The Widow was firing a stinging blast from her gauntlet at another as Goliath had grown to fifteen feet to provide protection as he hustled more fans to the exits.

The Vision flowed forward, his body turning intangible to pass through one of the demons. As soon as he did, he solidified, turning to emit a pair of solar energy rays from his eyes to strike the creature down. Nearby, the Scarlet Witch was concentrating, her knowledge of magic combining with her mutant power to effect probabilities to produce a ball of red fire that struck a demon down. Tigra was leaping about, her agility put to good use to avoid the strikes as the Wasp flew about, shrunk to only a few inches tall, her bio-blasts ratting whoever they hit. Captain America smashed his shield into another demon as he tried to get to the center of the fray. "Thor!" he called out. "If you can hear me, we're coming to you!"

With a cry, Beta Ray Bill rose up, swinging his hammer out to knock aside a dozen of the demons. He lifted up Stormbreaker and a blast of lightning came down to strike the demons around him. Thor was on his knees, holding his side as Harry finally rose up. His face was drawn as he brought his hands together and concentrated. A glow spread between his palms as the wizard focused his energies. The Scarlet Witch saw him and sensed what he was doing. Moving to him, she took Harry's hands in her own. Harry felt the swell of power and it charged him as he threw his hands outward with Wanda. A wave of blue energy flew across the stadium, sweeping over the demons. They howled as they glowed, shaking hard, their bodies turning translucent. With a final howl of rage and pain, they vanished, leaving only some remnants of dust behind.

"What the hell?" Tigra gasped.

Harry heaved for breath as he backed up. "Shunted them into..a side dimension…Hopefully they won't be coming back soon."

Bill was helping Thor up as Iron Man landed beside the rest of the group. "Thor, are you ok?"

The Thunder God gritted his teeth as he looked up at Iron Man and Captain America. "My friends…I am in dire need of thy aid. The Dread Dormammu hath laid siege upon Asgard. My father hath already fallen against him and his forces spread even as we speak."

The Scarlet Witch looked to Captain America with concern. "If Dormammu takes Asgard, he'll have a foothold for Earth."

"We better call Doc Strange," Hawkeye said as he came up to the group. "He's got the experience with flame-head."

"He can't," Harry spoke up and for the first time, everyone noticed the cape and amulet he was wearing. "Dormammu killed him."

A stunned silence swept over the heroes. "Doc's dead?" Hawkeye gasped, having worked with the man in a brief stint with the super-team known as the Defenders.

Harry nodded. "Yes. We barely managed to get away and-" He was cut off as Thor groaned, a hand at his side. He lifted it to see it stained with blood. Looking down, Thor saw a slash at his mid-section, the wound deep. He gasped as he leaned on Bill, Harry moving to check the wound. "Damn, it's deep and who knows what kind of taints those things have…"

"Iron Man, Bill, get Thor to the mansion," Captain America commanded. "We'll be over as soon as we handle the clean-up."

"We'll need a special doctor," Justice piped up. "What about that guy you had helping for a while? Don Blake?"

Cap and Iron Man exchanged quick glances. "He's…unavailable," Cap stated.

"How about this kid?" Hawkeye said, hiking a thumb at Harry. "He's got Strange's stuff."

Harry fixed him with a glare. "This thing doesn't come with a medical license!" He paused. "But I do know someone who can help us out. Stephen isn't…." He swallowed. "Wasn't…the only magical medical person around after all."

* * *

The civilians had made their way to the parking lot, many still afraid, others racing to their cars. Firestar, Goliath, the Wasp and the Vision were already there, however, managing things so a massive car crash wasn't added to the problems. Betty was whipping her head around as she dialed her cell phone. "Come on, come on…."

"He doesn't have a phone," Mary Jane told her.

Betty stared. "You're kidding."

"It's Peter."

Before Betty could reply, she heard a familiar voice call out. "Mary Jane!" The two women turned to see Peter coming toward them, looking out of breath. "Hey," he said, hugging his wife. "Sorry, got separated in the rush, took a while to get out of there."

"Good to see you making it," Betty smiled. "Too bad the game's over."

"Yeah, pretty sure 'called off on account of demonic attack' is a new one for the rulebook," Peter stated. He held up his camera with a smile. "But managed to get some shots of the Avengers fighting those things, sure JJJ will be eager for the exclusive on that."

Betty laughed. "God, Peter, you have the most amazing luck!" She dialed her phone again. "Robbie? It's Betty. Yes, we're okay, we got out. Listen, we'll be over soon, tell them to hold the front page, the Parker Touch has struck again."

As she talked, Mary Jane moved to Peter and whispered. "Are you sure you don't want to stick around and help?"

Peter shook his head. "Come on, MJ, it's the Avengers. What kind of threat can they not beat?"

It was probably a good thing he wasn't looking upward to see Bill, Iron Man and Harry fly off holding a limp Thor between them.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

_**One year into Harry's Apprenticeship….**_

"I am so very, very sorry, Master."

"I assure you, Harry, apologies are unnecessary."

"I would argue that point."

Harry once more tensed his hands against the manacles around his wrists. He was hanging back-to-back with Strange from the ceiling of the large abandoned mansion just outside of New York. Some parts of its early glamour remained but it was mostly deserted with dust and cobwebs everywhere. The huge ballroom was dominated by a pentagram drawn on the floor under the two men, a large pot boiling with green chemicals and the two dozen figures spread out. Their clothing varied but mostly dark leather, each bearing the pale skin, red eyes and fangs of vampires.

Harry grimaced as he once more tried to call on a spell and once more felt an agonizing pain rip through his body. "I really thought it was Hermione summoning me, Master. The image was like her, the traces of magic just like floo powder. She looked to be in pain, I had to go and help her!"

"Take this as a lesson, Harry," Strange chided not unkindly. "Illusion is a way of life for the dark magicians. Remember that for the future."

"Don't be so hasty, Strange," a dark voice intoned. "The young man won't have a chance to ever make such a mistake again." The man speaking was clad in a garish costume like resembled a blue eagle with a cape shaped like wings and a cowl over his head with a sharp yellow beak and a red tassel of hair. His chest was bare, showing his black skin with an upside-down cross painted in white on it. A red shawl was round his waist with blue pants ending in yellow boots shaped like talons that matched the gloves on his hands. His face was in a bright smile as he gazed up at the two captives. "The Black Talon will make sure of that."

Strange shook his head. "You may have lured my apprentice here, Talon, and used him to bring me but that does not mean you have won."

The Talon snorted. "Spare me, Strange. You've already been defeated. Those chains will hold you long enough for my spell to be completed and your life force stolen."

"What are you doing here, Talon?" Strange demanded. "Why is a necromancer working alongside vampires?"

"They required one of my skill for this task." Talon moved to a long table to slide off a sheet and reveal the body lying on it. It was a skeleton in what looked to be a dark suit with long cape, a huge wooden stake sticking out of the left side of his chest. To Harry, it looked like another skeleton but Strange recognized it, his eyes wide in shock. "No…That can't be…"

"It is," Talon confirmed. "The remains of Count Dracula himself." He swept a hand around the room. "These followers of his found it and brought it to me. All it requires is the proper sacrifice to fill him with enough life force to be reborn." He smiled. "And of course, my spells to ensure he can be…compliant."

It was Strange's turn to scoff. "You're a fool, Talon. You think you can control the Lord of Vampires? His will is far too strong for your small power."

"My power will be greater once yours is added to it, Strange." Talon drew a large dagger and dipped it into the vat before him. He brought it out, letting Harry and Strange see the boiling liquid on its surface. "Your young apprentice will be first. His power will be enough to cut through your defenses and claim your life force at last." He held up the knife, his face in a wide smile. "And with that power combined, Dracula shall be mine and through him, the vampire nation. And the Black Talon will be known as the true power in the world of magic! And then…."

The sound began to echo from nowhere and yet from everywhere. It sounded like a pounding at first before becoming steady and loud. It was a drumming, a powerful beat yet sounded so simple, as if from a simple homemade pair. The Talon froze as he heard it, his eyes growing wide. "No," he whispered. "It can't be…Not him! Not here!"

"And where else would I be, Talon?" The vampires whirled to the doorway as a cloud of thick smoke appeared from nowhere to roll into the room. "When you dare to use the dark side of the craft I hold dear…When you dare to do so in my own city…When you dare to ally with these monsters…You must know I will be there." A figure began to stride out of the smoke, his booming bass tones filling the room. "You know that all who dare to desecrate the ways of the dead must answer to…"

He stepped out on bare feet, his proud black skin well-toned, a cape red on the outside and yellow on the inside billowing behind him. His chest was bare with a muscle shirt coming in a v-shape to the red sash and green pants he wore. The shirt was marked with black marks and a necklace of teeth hung around his neck. The collar of his cape was tied by a skull pendant, his hair black with a white streak down the middle. His eyes were intelligent and his face strong and handsome as he finished his statement. _"Brother Voodoo!"_

"Jericho!" Strange called out, relief on his features.

"Voodoo," Talon spat. "How did you find me?"

The newcomer smiled softly. "Come, Talon. We've fought enough times to recognize your signature. Did you truly believe you could amass followers across New Orleans without my knowing of it?"

"We're in New Orleans?" Harry gasped. "Bloody hell, Sirius is going to have a fit."

Talon snarled, lifting his dagger as the vampires began to move in. "You're only one man, Voodoo, despite your power. My followers are enough to rip you to shreds."

"Perhaps," Brother Voodoo stated as he smiled. "But you should know I am never alone."

A roaring sound grew louder and the vampires reacted to it. The large window of the ballroom shattered inward as a figure drove his motorcycle right through it. It crushed one vampire unfortunate enough to be caught in the way, braking over the shattered bones. He was dressed completely in black which matched the color of his skin, leather armor over his body with a long black coat flowing behind him, solid military-style boots and gloves and shades over his eyes to complete the picture. Whereas the arrival of Voodoo hadn't caused much concern, the mere sight of this newcomer had the vampires breaking out in expressions of shock, dismay and open terror.

"It's him!"

"Run!"

"The Daywalker!"

"Get him!"

_"Blade!"_

The man was already moving off the motorcycle, pulling out a submachine gun and opening fire. Harry thought he was just trying to scatter those nearby as he knew bullets meant nothing to the vampires. To his astonishment, a half dozen of them erupted into clouds of smoke before turning to ash, screaming out as they were destroyed. Blade was already moving, using a series of martial arts moves to knock a pair of attacking vampires down. Reaching behind him, he yanked a large sword out of the scabbard on his back, the silver of the blade flashing in the light. He was a blur of movement as he slashed at those around him, stabbing and cutting, vampires bursting into skeletons and then dust as he moved.

With Blade distracting the hordes, Brother Voodoo closed his eyes and concentrated. Harry saw a shimmer invisible to a normal human eye but his training allowed him to see a ghostly image of a figure identical to Voodoo flowing into his body. Snapping his eyes open, Voodoo's irises were completely white as he leapt forward, his coat flowing behind him as he grasped the chains holding Strange and Harry up. The two fell to the floor, Harry gasping while Strange was already moving to cast a spell toward the vampires. One was incinerated by a fireball as Blade threw a double-bladed knife through the air, the weapon whipping like a deadly boomerang to slice off the heads of a trio of vampires, returning to Blade's hand before they even turned to dust.

Harry saw Talon leaping forward, his dagger raised and moved quickly to grab the man's arm. Talon snarled, his gloved hand moving to slash at Harry's face. He cried out as he felt the sharp nails draw blood and fell back. Talon was moving closer when an arm feeling like solid steel grasped his wrist and clenched. Talon gasped as the dagger fell from his hand. He saw Voodoo glaring at him, the man's face set hard as stone. With a strength far greater than a normal man, Voodoo backhanded Talon across the jaw, knocking the man to the ground. He was moaning as Strange cast a quick binding spell to lock him into the floor.

"Here," Voodoo said, kneeling next to Harry and reaching into the pouch on his sash. He poured some powder into his hand, whispering before rubbing it onto the cuts on Harry's face. "A root from Haiti mixed with some ichor blood. It should heal you fast."

"My thanks for the timely arrival, Jericho," Strange said.

"Consider it paying back the favor from our last encounter," the other man answered warmly.

"You two done playing nice?" Blade's voice was a growl as he looked around, making sure there were no survivors. One vampire was scampering toward the front door but without even looking, Blade threw out a silver dagger, catching the creature in the back, the vampire screaming as he fell apart mid-step. Blade slid his sword back into the scabbard as he came up to them. "I usually work alone but when Voodoo told me about this band of idiots, I decided to help."

"We're happy for it," Strange said as he helped Harry to his feet. "Harry, may I introduce Jericho Drumm, better known as the heroic mage, Brother Voodoo."

"Not quite as strong a mage as you," Voodoo pointed out. "My magics tend to lean in another direction."

"Damn, you magic guys gotta talk so much?" Blade asked as he came up to Talon, pausing to kick the man in the face. At the glares from the others, he shrugged. "He works with the blood-suckers, he deserves what he gets."

"Charming as ever, Blade," Strange dryly noted. He glanced at the skeleton on the table. "At least we stopped him from his task."

"Wouldn't have done any good anyhow," Blade remarked. "This ain't the real Dracula."

Talon was more shocked than the others at that. "What? But…they brought it from the crypt! His clothing, the trail leading to it…"

"Old Drac was a lot smarter than you," Blade stated. "He set up various fake skeletons all around, each made to seem the real deal just in case someone like me tracked them down to burn them once and for all." He shook his head. "These ain't his. Too bad, was hoping to get rid of that ugly bastard once and for all."

Talon groaned. "All that effort…for nothing."

"A harsh lesson but less harsh than if you had succeeded," Voodoo stated. "Dracula would hardly be so grateful for his resurrection than you might think."

Blade was moving to his bike. "I'll let you handle this fool. I've got a lot more suckers that need staking." He started his bike up, moving it to the doorway.

"Thank you," Harry called out but Blade was already roaring out the door of the mansion and into the night. "Not exactly the friendly sort."

"He has his ways," Voodoo confirmed. "Come, we'd best turn Talon to the local authorities. I believe they can link him to the series of ritual murders in the area as of late." He smiled to Harry. "I can also check on your wound. And I must say, I am most interested in your skills if one so young can be an apprentice to Strange."

Harry smiled somehow instantly liking this man as the two mages picked a defeated Talon up to move into the New Orleans night.

* * *

_**PRESENT….**_

The sign of a good English butler, Edwin Jarvis had learned, was to always be prepared. That went for whether your employer was a simple millionaire in a large condo or serving Earth's Mightiest Heroes. In his years of service, Jarvis had been called upon for tasks ranging from arranging meals for a team of Asgardians to protestors to whatever political situation the Avengers might have gotten themelves into. So when Beta Ray Bill, Iron Man and a young man in the cape of Doctor Strange entered bearing a wounded Thor, Jarvis took it in stride before helping set up the medical bay. There was a time for emotion but this was clearly not it as his presence was needed to ensure the procedure was handled properly. He presented himself as the model of civility, dressed in a classic uniform of dark pants, a jacket with long tails and bow tie, his balding head and aged features reflecting a life of loyal service to the most honorable band of people he knew.

That stoicism was the reason why, upon opening the front door, Jarvis did not register surprise at the garishly dressed black man standing before him. "Hello," he stated. "I assume you are Jericho Drumm? You are expected."

"Thank you," the man said, his Haitian accent thin but there as he entered. Jarvis suppressed the annoyance at the bare feet across the recently polished floor but one had to put up with such things. He led Voodoo down the hall and to the secure elevator that quickly took them down three levels to the mansion's medical bay. Thor was lying on a table, his shirt removed and the wound at his side still showing. Voodoo was already moving to examine the wound, pulling out his pouch. "I recognize the venom on this," he intoned. "At least he was not one of the Mindless Ones."

"Even Dormammu would have trouble controlling those creatures," Harry noted. "Although I wouldn't put it past him to unleash them as a strike force, knowing they'll just smash what's in their way." He nodded to Voodoo. "I'm glad you could answer my summons so quickly."

"As it happened, I was in New York already tracking an operation smuggling Haitians illegally for sacrifice," Voodoo explained. He looked to Harry with concern. "I am sorry about Stephen Strange. He was a great man and will be missed."

"Thank you," Harry noted. "Right now, you're needed for Thor."

"Can you cure it?" Iron Man asked, standing next to Captain America. "Or do you need to do a rain dance first?"

Voodoo was calm as he rubbed powder into the wound. "This should stabilize him and help increase the healing process. I can draw the venom out rather easily." He was holding up a small scalpel as he spoke in a conversational tone. "And for your information, Avenger, I graduated from Johns Hopkins with degrees in psychology and am a fully credited M.D."

It was hard to tell behind his armor helmet but Iron Man did seem chagrined at that. "Oh."

"I do not blame you," Voodoo stated. "I grew up in the voodoo culture but never truly believed in it. My years in America convinced me it was mere superstition. But then my brother became deathly ill by an evil priest, his spirit joined with mine and I realized that science cannot answer everything."

"I think 'magic' is just some science we haven't understood yet," Iron Man insisted.

"Oh, wonderful, you're one of those," Harry sighed. At Iron Man's stare, he shrugged. "I'm sorry but the fact is, magic exists and it's something your boss Tony Stark's scanners and computers can't simply analyze and figure out like it's random data." He brushed at his hair, adjusting the cape. "Believe me, the sooner you accept that, the easier your life gets."

Captain America, recognizing this was about to erupt into an argument, stepped in. "How soon until Thor can be back on his feet?"

"Like any doctor, I can't give you a direct question to that yet," Voodoo stated as he moved the scalpel into the wound. He dug in for a few moments before slowly pulling out a sharp barb that was recognizable as a claw. "Here we are," he said as he placed it on a nearby tray. "With that out, I'll be able to clean out the wound quickly."

Harry turned to Captain America. "Regardless of how long Thor is down, we have a major problem on our hands. The longer we wait, the more time Dormammu has to absorb Asgard's power. If he gets enough of it, he can shatter the barriers to Earth and launch a full-scale attack."

"You've got Strange's cape and amulet," Iron Man pointed out. "Doesn't that make you, well…."

"The Sorcerer Supreme?" Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. I'm not feeling any change in my power or more magical knowledge flow in and that should be a sign. I don't even know how to make the Eye work properly." He rubbed his forehead. "I don't know why they went to me and we don't have much time to spend working it out."

"We need to plan," Captain America pointed out. "We just can't rush into Asgard blind, we need reinforcements."

"I already tried the Baxter Building." The men turned to see Hawkeye enter the medical bay. "No answer there though." He snorted. "It figures, they're always around when Galactus tries to eat us but anything else, they're off in some other dimension…"

"Start putting out the call," Cap told him. "We need to get more reserves here."

"You can do that," Harry said as he moved to the doorway. "I've got some people I can call on who can help."

"Who?" Hawkeye called after him. "Let's not forget, we're dealing with one nasty-ass demon who's already taken down Thor's dad and home. The guy's got an entire army!"

"So do I," Harry said as he exited the room. "Their names are Namor and the Hulk."

The Avengers watched him go and looked at each other. "Okay, that'll work," Hawkeye admitted.

* * *

**Hope you enjoy and keep up with reviews and comments as that gives me a good idea whether or not to continue. Thanks. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Harry Potter and the Siege of Asgard**

**By Michael Weyer**

** While it'd be nice to have more reviews, this does seem popular so I thought I'd throw another chapter out. All comments welcomed as usual.**

* * *

The afternoon sun was beating down on the desert road, a shimmer of heat coming off the highway pavement. The man was walking easily through it, the back on his pack as dark as his jeans and shirt with baseball cap. He seemed upbeat with a light smile to go with his brown hair, adjusting the glasses on his nose as he walked along. Despite his small frame, he carried himself well and seemed pretty content with walking in the desert heat.

_"Bruce."_

That contentment vanished as he heard the voice behind him. Sighing, he slowly turned to see the intangible white-colored image of Harry floating before him. "Great. I can't go anywhere."

Whenever Harry felt sorry for himself and overwhelmed by his life, he could at least tell himself he wasn't Bruce Banner. The man should be acclaimed as one of the most brilliant scientists of his era, should have his own company to work on various ways to help the world. Instead, thanks to a freak gamma accident, he was now hounded, forced to be on his own to avoid the dark monster within him. Harry wouldn't have bothered him like this at all, he more than understood what Bruce wanted but this was desperate.

"_I'm sorry, Bruce. But this is important."_

"It always is," Bruce sighed. "Look, Harry, you're a good kid, I'm sure Doc must have some reason to send you but this is not a good time-"

_"Doctor Strange is dead. Killed by Dormammu." _

Bruce's face fell. "Dammit. I'm sorry."

_"He's taking over Asgard," _Harry continued. "_Thor and the Avengers are already gathered against him but we need more power. We need you, Bruce."_

Bruce rubbed his face. "Look….I am sorry about Stephen. But getting…him…involved is not a solution."

Harry's face was hard. _"We don't have much of a choice. He attacks and the whole world is in danger." _The image moved in. _"We need your help, Bruce. We need his help."_

"He's not an option. He's never an option, ok?"

_"Bruce, after all the times Stephen helped you…"_

"Oh like when he banished him to another dimension? Right, good times." Banner began to walk away.

_"Bruce, please," _Harry called after him. _"I'm about to contact Namor and get him on board…"_

"And that's supposed to be an incentive? You really don't talk to people much, do you?"

Harry crossed his arms. _"It's the right thing to do, Bruce. You know it. Even he'll know it. For Stephen, for Earth, we need to do this."_

Bruce ignored him as he continued to walk on. His steps slowed and he was soon stopped in place, staring out. Letting out a deep sigh, he turned, pointing at the image before him. "For the record, you completely guilted me into this."

_"So noted," _Harry smiled as he extended a hand. Bruce put his own through it and in a flash, the desert was quiet once more.

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Four Weeks into Harry's Training**

The rain was pouring down on New York, making Harry feel oddly at home. It was like London in some ways, especially in Greenwich Village. He was musing on that as he looked out the window in the main study of Doctor Strange's home, the odd symbol on the window framing the view of the street outside. It was a quiet night, Doctor Strange busy with one of his usual meditative journeys through another dimension. That left Harry to keep up on his studies but also to admire the amazing house.

He'd gotten used to it well over the last few months, settling in nicely. He was still adjusting in some ways to America but over all, he felt almost at home now. It was amazing how well Harry was taking to Strange's teachings, the man giving him a lot more respect than most of the teachers at Hogwarts and not expecting as much from Harry either. It was still amazing for Harry to discover the magical world was so much broader than he'd been taught and more to study it and see his own powers growing. It wasn't large so far but he was confident it wouldn't be too difficult to understand.

Harry moved out of the study and down the main staircase of the home. It had taken him a bit to get used to the bizarre way the home twisted and turned, often seeming much bigger than it truly was with its hallways. But he was able to navigate it pretty well to handle a walk down the stairs, hoping to get some food from the kitchen. He hated the idea of Wong preparing it all the time, the man was more than a simple servant but he insisted on doing it all.

Harry was just passing the main foyer when a booming sound went out. He started before realizing it was the door although the knocking was harder than expected. Frowning, he reached to open the door and for a moment thought he was staring at some sort of wall on the other side. It took a blast of lightning for him to make the shape out and automatically stepped back.

The figure was huge, nearly nine feet tall and every inch of him was muscled to a degree Harry didn't think possible for a human body. Of course, the dark green skin should have been a good sign the man wasn't human. He was naked except for torn purple pants barely covering his lower half, his eyes glowering along with his face, craggy and hard, a mop of unruly green hair on his head. He looked down at Harry, not seeming to mind the rain pouring off his body as he spoke in a voice that rumbled louder than any thunder. "Where dumb magician?"

"Um…sorry?" Harry blinked. It took a moment to realize he was looking at the Incredible Hulk. The stories of the man had traveled to England but in person was something else altogether. The creature was stepping inside, barely fitting through the doorway as he entered. "Hulk wants dumb magician now."

"Um…Doctor Strange is busy right now," Harry said. "Maybe you can…wait?"

"Hulk no like waiting." It was strange, the child-like words coming out of this monster's mouth as he stood in the foyer.

"Yes, I've heard," Harry said. "But really, he's rather busy." He paused and then spoke up. "Um, can I…get you something? Food, drink?"

The Hulk looked at him, seeming confused. He reached a large hand and Henry fought not to jump back as a green finger brushed back his hair, seeing the scar on his forehead. "Huh," he grunted. "Lightning-head not afraid of Hulk?"

"Well, frankly, I've seen worse," Harry answered with a shrug. "Maybe we can get something for you to eat until Doctor Strange arrives? Anything you need to make yourself comfortable."

The Hulk stared at him for a long moment before a smile broke onto his face. "Hulk like Lightning-Head!"

"Well, that's…good to know." Harry managed to smile. He felt more than a little relief as he saw Strange at the top of the stairs. "Ah, Master, you have a…guest."

"So I see," Strange intoned, wearing a dark robe. "Hulk. What brings you by?"

"Hulk come to New York for stupid Banner," the creature grumbled. "Not know why but had to come. Hulk tired. Hulk need rest."

"Ah, yes," Strange nodded. "As it happens, we have a room already set up in case. Wong!" In seconds, the man was there, bowing and taking the Hulk's appearance in stride. "If you'll allow the Hulk to his room?"

"Of course, Master," the loyal servant said with a bow. He led the way, the Hulk following, pausing to wave at Harry. "Night-night, Lightning-Head!"

Harry watched him go and turned to Strange. "That was…"

"A victim," Strange sighed. "In so many ways." He patted Harry's shoulder. "Come, we should get you to bed. We have a busy day tomorrow with some…guests."

* * *

Most days, the Greenwich home of Stephen Strange was a quiet place. With just Stephen, Harry and Wong, there was little hustle and bustle, the trio busy with the various aspects of magic. Harry's days since coming here had been spent immersed in various volumes that opened his eyes to how much magic there truly was in the world. The realization that even Dumbledore's power wasn't as great as some other mages was jarring to Harry but his early lessons with Dr. Strange told him the magic world was far greater than he'd ever imagined.

That was going for the Muggle world as well, given the current occupants of the main living room of the manor.

Harry knew about super-heroes, of course. England had a few of their own, not as major as in America but there. But seeing them in the flesh was something else altogether and that was especially true of the Defenders. While Strange claimed they weren't technically a team, Harry could tell he'd had long experience with them and willing to open his home to them. Wong seemed a bit put out at first by their arrival but was prepared to offer food and drink if need be, although one of their number did not seem all that interested in it.

"Strange, if you believe your personal affairs are the business of the Avenging Son, you are even more addled than I had already presumed."

In person, Prince Namor the Sub-Mariner was far more imposing than anticipated. He was a tall and handsome man, his body quite athletic, looking normal except for the pointed ears and the small wings at his feet. He was clad in a dark suit of navy blue armor with gold trimming, open to show his well-muscled chest. His short black hair fit his face, serious and regal as he glared at Strange, arms folded.

"Now, calm down, Mr. Namor. I'm sure Doctor Strange wouldn't call us here for nothing." Isaac Christansen may have been the most fascinating contrast in appearance and soul that Harry had ever met. A deal to save his small town had gone badly and thus trapped the eighty-seven year old man in the body of a demon yet retaining his inner humanity. Thus, you had a squat figure with leathery orange skin, black eyes, pointed ears, clawed hands and wings protruding from his back speaking like someone from a 1950's sitcom. Despite his appearance, the Gargoyle was one of the friendliest people Harry had known and he'd come to admire the older being.

Hellcat was crouched on top of a nearby chair. Patsy Walker still possessed the curves of a model which showed off more in her tight yellow outfit, a blue cowl over her head to let her long curly red hair loose. Her hands were in blue gloves shaped like claws to match her namesake as did the whiskers on her mask. She stood by Damien Hellstorm, a man who gave Harry the willies. It wasn't surprising as the man was the Son of Satan and looked the part at the moment with his red hair that looked like flame, pointed ears and a bare torso with a pentagram burned into the skin. He held a long trident in his hands and looked ill at ease among normal (well, relatively speaking) people.

The final occupants were nearby as Valkyrie stood behind a couch. The statuesque woman could have been a supermodel with her gorgeous features and blonde hair in a ponytail but the silver and black armor she wore showed she was a warrior, despite the exposed legs with her long sword at her side. Finally, there was Nighthawk. Kyle Richmond won a rather stylish costume, a blue bodysuit with yellow boots and gloves, a yellow bird-like emblem on his chest and a blue cowl with yellow trimmings. A pair of red wings extended outward, mechanical rather than natural but Harry was sure they could allow for flight nonetheless.

There was no denying it: The Defenders were definitely the most eclectic group of heroes ever known.

Namor was still glaring at Strange even as he glanced at Harry, who sat nearby, trying not to look too nervous. "So you have an apprentice," Namor continued at Strange. "That is worth calling a meeting for?"

Strange sighed, used to Namor's moods. "I merely thought it beneficial for you all to know him. He'll be staying with me for some time and may end up aiding us in some ways."

"Well, I think it's super!" Hellcat piped up in a cheery voice as she leapt off her spot to shake a startled Harry's hand. "He seems a nice kid and be great to have him around!"

Nighthawk smiled. "I know we spend more time away from your home now, Doc, but am happy to be back here."

"Speak for yourself, Richmond," Namor sniffed. "I have matters in Atlantis to attend to far more important than this."

"Relax, Namor," Nighthawk said in a friendly tone. "We can spare a few minutes for-"

"Excuse me?" Everyone turned to see a figure in the doorway clad in a loose set of jeans and dark shirt. "Hi, sorry to interrupt, Doc but I think it's time I got going."

"Bruce," Strange smiled. "It's good to see you again."

Bruce Banner nodded back, then to Harry. "Don't think we've met. I mean…you and me."

"Oh, Harry Potter," the boy replied, offering a hand that Banner shook. "Thanks," Bruce said. "Listen, I came here to see Reed Richards, I should go to the Baxter Building now. But, thanks again, Doc."

"I'll help you out," Harry said as he rose. "I need to stop for some food on the way back for everyone anyway."

"Be sure to get those cookies I like!" Hellcat called out as the two exited. The morning sun was bright over the neighborhood as they walked along, Harry glancing at Bruce. "So, you're here to see the Fantastic Four?"

The scientist nodded. "Yeah, he thinks he may have found a new way to fix my…condition." He sighed. "I don't know, I've tried my own methods and all but…it's not as easy as it may seem."

Harry was quiet for a moment. "I've known other people who have to deal with…problems like that. One of my guardians is a werewolf. He can't control what happens to him every full moon."

Bruce smiled without humor. "It used to be I'd change at night, be human in the day. Sometimes wonder if that's not better." He sighed. "It's just hard, worrying when it might happen and how much damage I'll do. That he hasn't killed hundreds is nothing short of a miracle."

"Or maybe you're more in control than you think," Harry pointed out as they turned onto a side street. "Maybe deep down, you're making sure it doesn't happen."

"Maybe," Bruce allowed as they walked down the quiet street. "Still, I just feel better if I can get it out of me and-"

The rest of his words were cut out as a blast of light struck him full on, knocking him away. "What?" Harry started, startled as he saw Bruce land in a pile of garbage, moaning. Turning, Harry was about to move when he heard a voice call out "_Petrificus Totalus!"_A blast hit Harry dead center and he felt his limbs stiffen and tighten up. He was falling back just as a pair of men in the familiar robes of Aruors grabbed him to stand him up.

His eyes the only part of him that could move, Harry took in the dozen robed men, their dark outfits a direct contrast to the bright pink dress of Dolores Umbridge. That smile was as mockingly mirthful as ever, wand held in her gloved hands as she observed Harry. "Hello again, Mr. Potter. You've been quite naughty but we'll take care of that."

Harry tried to mumble but his mouth couldn't move as Umbridge simply giggled. "Oh, really, did you honestly believe we'd let you live among these Muggles? You are far too important for that, Potter. Don't worry, we'll have that convict Black and that freak Lupin in custody soon enough. For now, we'd best get on our way."

Harry was lifted up, struggling but unable to move. So intent were they on him, that none of the Aurors noticed the body shuffling in the garbage heap. Rising to his knees, Bruce groaned softly as he felt his body begin to tremble, the adrenaline flowing in a dangerous way.

"_Harry…have to….get to…Harry…"_

"**What dumb Banner want?" **That all too familiar voice echoed alongside Bruce's own.

"_Harry…Harry's in trouble…have to help…"_

_ "_**Lightning-head? What happen to lightning-head?"**

** "**_Someone…taking him…hit him with spell…"_

_ "_**Someone hurt Lightning head?"**

** "Lightning head is Hulk's friend…"**

One eye snapped open, the iris now a deep and dark solid green that flared with rage.

"_**NOBODY HURT HULK'S FRIEND!"**_

That all-too familiar agony racked his body. And for once, Bruce Banner welcomed it.

* * *

Umbridge was leading her Aurors to the street, glancing about with disdain. "Such a miserable little neighborhood. No wonder we rarely have contact with the Americas." She looked around. "Now then, to find the Portkey, get Mr. Potter to the Ministry and then-"

_**"GAAAAARAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHHHH!"**_

The roar literally swept the small hat right off Umbridge's head just as it billowed the coats of the Aurors. They spun around and all froze at the sight of the behemoth that lurched out of the alleyway, the torn purple pants his only clothing, the green skin showing off muscles capable of bringing any of the buildings around them down with a single blow and the face one of pure and utter rage as he glared at those before him before bellowing. "You leave Hulk's friend alone, little men! Or Hulk will _SMASH_ you _all!"_

When faced with an excitable and obviously upset Hulk, the most common (and, quite probably, most logical) response was to immediately turn and start running in the opposite direction. It was well known throughout the Muggle world that when the Hulk became enraged, he ceased to be merely a living being and could instead be classified as a force of nature. To try and stop him was akin to stopping a hurricane or earthquake and has as much a chance of success.

Sadly, that reputation was not as famous in the wizarding world so the Aurors reacting as they would against any other creature. A bevy of stun blasts flew out to strike the broad green chest, enough power to knock out a pack of elephants. Against the Hulk, it was the equivalent of trying to sink an aircraft carrier with a BB gun.

The Hulk looked down at his chest, then at the Aurors, a hint of a smile on his face. "Little men try to attack Hulk with sticks? Ha! Dumb men even more dumb than most dumb humans! Hulk stand up to guns! Hulk stand up to bombs! You think sticks hurt Hulk?!"

He brought his arms back then threw them forward, slamming them together. The shockwave knocked the Aurors and Umbridge off their feet, wands flying in the air to land in a heap. The Hulk took a few steps forward to smash his foot down, crushing them like mere twigs. "There! Hulk break stupid sticks!" He growled low. "Now Hulk will break you!"

"Hulk!" A strong voice echoed through the air as Dr. Strange floated down to the ground. He was followed by Namor, Gargoyle and Nighthawk, all flying on their own power while Valkyrie, Hellcat and Hellstorm came down on a winged horse. "Hold, Hulk!" Namor put in as he landed on the ground. "I have no time to waste on one of your idiotic tantrums!"

"Dumb humans hurt Lightning-head!" the Hulk yelled, pointing at a prone Harry on the ground. Strange landed next to him, kneeling and waving an arm, a whisper coming to his voice. Harry gasped as he felt the spell release, sitting up as Umbridge stared in disbelief.

"What is the meaning of this?" Strange demanded, whirling on Umbridge.

The woman brought herself up as calmly as she could, obviously believing her position was enough to handle this motley group. "There has been a great deal of discussion in the higher ranks of the Ministry regarding Mr. Potter's….situation. I persuaded Minister Scrimgeour that it was high time we brought him back and dealt with him properly."

Strange's eyes narrowed. "We had an understanding with the Ministry."

Umbridge was regaining her usual arrogance. "Elicited under pressure of the time and under Minister Fudge. Cooler heads have since prevailed and…."

"Cooler heads?" Nighthawk snorted. "Lady, you just tried to abduct a kid in broad daylight, how cool is that?"

"Pardon me, this is not the affair of Muggles," Umbridge said in a dismissive tone. "We will be oblivating this from your minds but you still-"

Valkyrie's sword was unsheathed and pointed right at Umbridge's neck. "No one shall foul my mind, mortal!" she spat. While her magic had the drawback of rendering her powerless to attack a woman, Umbridge hardly had to know that.

"She speaks for us all," Hellstorm stated, stepping forward and holding his trident.

Namor crossed his arms across his chest. "While I care little for the affairs of you or whatever little community you represent, I am not about to allow you to abduct a child from the care of Strange."

"Your opinion does not matter," Umbridge snapped. "Much like yourself."

Namor's eyes narrowed. "Have a care, madam. You address a Prince of the Blood."

The woman sniffed. "Prince? Really? I am aware of your kind, creature and your rabble of half-breed water-breathers can hardly claim royalty, especially as you cannot be considered near the equals of us pure-bloods."

"Ooooooh, she really shouldn't have said that," Hellcat groaned.

Namor's eyes grew as cold as the deepest part of the Atlantic. "I have killed females younger and smarter than you, madam," he spat.

"Ms. Umbridge," Dr. Strange interrupted. "I have been quite patient regarding your little community of wizards but I feel you have seriously crossed the line."

Umbridge sniffed. "Mr. Strange-"

"Doctor."

"Mr. Strange, why the Ministry has amused you this long is beyond me considering you are not even a half-blood, let alone a pureblood as only the greatest wizards can be."

"Woman," Namor snapped. "The last time I heard someone talking of the purity of blood being the only sign of greatness, it did not end very well for them."

Gargoyle coughed as he stepped forward. "Um, Ms. Umbridge, this really doesn't have to be a difficult situation. Why don't we go to Doctor Strange's home, have some tea and discuss this-"

Umbridge lifted her wand. "Back, creature! I will not lower myself to conversing with your like!"

Gargoyle seemed more annoyed than upset. "Well, honestly, there's no need to be rude about it."

"Okay, lady, that's it!" Hellcat yelled. "You insult my friends, you gotta deal with me!"

Once more, that arrogant sniff echoed. "A faint challenge at best."

"I will have to show you otherwise," Namor said, his voice cold.

"For once, Fish-Man is right!" Hulk bellowed. "Smash little men!"

"We will not need to resort to such methods," Strange announced, holding up a hand. He fixed a steady glare at Umbridge and her men. "We have made it clear that Harry is staying here under my tutelage. If you have issues with that, take them up with the American Wizarding Board and I'm sure the International Wizard Accords will have something to say regarding this attempted abduction."

"Sir, you are interfering with-"

A rumbling sound rolled through the area and the Aurors all looked up, confused as to how there could be thunder in a clear sky. It took a moment to realize it was the Hulk cracking his knuckles with Namor flexing his muscles, Valkyrie sharpening her sword, Hellcat her claws and Hellstorm and Gargoyle also ready to attack.

Doctor Strange's face was tight as he stepped forward. "I have made my position clear, Ms. Umbridge. I do not wish conflict so thus begone!" He waved his hands, a shimmering glow covering the Aurors and their startled looks were clear as they vanished.

"Where'd you send them, Doc?" Hellcat asked.

"Back to their masters in London," Strange said. "I usually do not resort to such theatricality…"

He managed to not see the various looks of "are you kidding?" the Defenders had on their faces.

"But I felt it easier to settle this now," Strange stated. He turned to Harry. "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded. "Yes, thank you, Doctor." He sighed. "But I know Umbridge. That woman won't quit at just this, she'll keep coming back."

Strange smiled softly. "Well, then. Perhaps it is time we gave her a message she can quite clearly understand."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was not very happy as she made her way to the office of the Minister. To be deposited in a heap outside a London hovel like common trash…it was incredibly insulting to one of her station. Why, this Strange wasn't even a half-blood! To have one such as he wield such power was something Umbridge hoped to remedy soon. For now, she had to report to the Minister and explain this. Naturally, another attempt for Potter would have to be made with far more Aurors and to strike at night.

She entered and saw Rufus Scrimgeour sitting behind his desk, his lion-like appearance grave. She started however at the sight of Sirius Black lounging in a chair across the desk, calmly sipping from a glass of brandy. Despite the clearing of all charges against him (his innocence something Umbridge doubted highly), she was wary before the man, especially the grin he threw at her.

"Sit down, Dolores," the Minister said, his voice flat and serious. The woman frowned but did so nonetheless, straightening her skirt. Rufus leaned forward, fixing her with a cold glare. "Dolores…when I agreed to have you talk to Harry Potter, I meant just that, a talk. In no way did I authorize you to lead a pack of Aurors to kidnap him!"

Dolores coughed before speaking calmly. "Minister. You know as well as I do that Harry Potter belongs in our world. Despite his troublesome antics and the year he spent spreading those stories of You-Know-Who returning…"

"Which have been proven true," the Minister pointed out.

"Nevertheless," Umbridge went on. "We must ensure he is properly trained in his gifts, rather than left with some Muggle who has no idea of what he is doing."

"Oh, I do believe you have that department covered," Sirius spoke up.

Umbridge glared at him. "Black, I do not have the time for-"

"Ah, time," Black said with a smirk. "Yes, you are good at that." He lifted up his glass. "You have managed, in the span of just five minutes, to royally piss off, in no particular order, the Sorcerer Supreme of Earth, a man whose magical abilities make you or I look like a muggle street performer; a scientist possessing the most fantastic rage management issues known to man; a woman who puts the 'hell' into Hellcat; the demi-goddess; a millionaire who can buy and sell this place a dozen times over; a demon hunter to whom Son of Satan is not just a clever misnomer; and, oh yes, the King of Atlantis."

He put the drink down as he reached into his coat. "Now, I'm sure that you're so pig-headed you can't get the message the first time. That's why I've been sent to deliver this." He placed a small crystal globe onto the table. It slowly levitated and grew in size before the startled eyes of Umbridge and the Minister. Clouds appeared before the image of Strange was shown, his arms crossed and tone stern.

_"Minister Scirmoungeur. I am going to give you the benefit of the doubt and believe that you were unaware of the lengths Ms. Umbridge was going to in her attempt to get Harry Potter back. Thus, I will not be pressing legal action against the Ministry over this intrusion." _His face hardened. _"However…should any further attempts be made, I will react accordingly. And I shall not be alone."_

The image shifted to show the proud face of a handsome man with pointed ears and short black hair. _"I am Namor the First, King of Atlantis. As of this moment, Harry Potter is to be considered under my protection. To attack him is to invite the reprisal of Atlantis. And as you are on an island, you may consider yourself surrounded. So if you do not wish to explain to the rest of the people of Britain why a Kraken is rampaging through your cities, stay away."_

The image shifted once more to a green-skinned brute whose face was marked in a scowl. _"You go after Lightning-Head again, you make Hulk angry." _He leaned in, growling. _"You no want Hulk angry."_

The image faded and the globe shrank as Sirius picked it up to put it back in his coat, rising to his feet. "Well, I believe you've gotten the message pretty well. I'll just add that this is my godson you're messing with and both myself and Remus are going to be quite put out if he gets so much as a toenail." He glanced at Umbridge but directed his voice to Rufus. "Oh and I do expect Dolores here to be severely chastised for this. Otherwise, the _Prophet_ is going to have one hell of a story to tell of how the Ministry can't keep its own house in order." He finished his drink with a final swig and placed it on the Minister's desk. "Well, see you around." He chuckled as he left.

Umbridge swallowed as she turned her head to a very upset Minister and realized she may not have very long to enjoy her office after all.

* * *

**NOW**

If anything, Namor was even more intimidating now than when Harry first met him. He was clad in just green shorts now but still looked regal as he stood bare-footed in the meeting hall of Avengers Mansion, strong as he looked at Captain America. "I expect this to be dealt with quickly, Captain. My kingdom is in need of me."

"When isn't it?" Harry couldn't help but mutter. Even after all this time, the Sub-Mariner's moods were hard to handle, the man's arrogance exuding from his very pores. But Harry knew under that, Namor was a proud and honorable warrior who was willing to help. After all, if Dormammu took Earth, that would include the oceans.

Namor looked to him with that comment and his expression softened. "I am sorry about Stephen Strange. Despite our…issues, I had great respect for him. That is part of the reason I am here."

"Thank you," Harry stated. He looked over to Brother Voodoo, who had joined him. "How is Thor?"

Voodoo sighed deeply. "The wound has become more infected than I anticipated. A normal man I could help but an Asgardian…"

Captain America was somber as he examined a holographic screen rising up from the table, showing a gallery of costumed figures. "Black Panther is flying in fast but we haven't heard from other reserves yet. I was hoping to get some more magic power on our side before we get to Asgard."

"How exactly are we doing that?" Iron Man demanded. "Dormammu has probably reset the dimensional barriers and just blasting in will be walking into a trap."

"Stormbreaker is capable of opening dimensional pathways," Beta Ray Bill announced from his spot in the corner. "But to go without Thor would be too risky. We need his experience and power."

"The Hulk can give us power," Harry stated. He was quick to add. "And Namor supplies us with more." Noting the monarch suitably satisfied, he continued. "But you're right, Thor has to be back on his feet and fast. But I'm not sure how much help we can be for an Asgardian."

"Then perhaps another Asgardian can help thee."

A billow of purple smoke filled the center of the room, everyone instantly alert for an attack. It faded to reveal a stunningly beautiful woman, her shapely and perfect body clad in a sleeveless and backless green dress that looked like it was painted onto her skin, it was so tight. A green headband was nestled in her blonde hair, which fell to her waist and green heels completed the picture. Her utterly stunning face was marked by deep green eyes and a red mouth pulled into a seductive smile.

"Oh, great, now we've got _her_ to deal with!" Iron Man groaned and the rest of the Avengers shared matching looks.

The lips were pulled back in a smile as the woman spoke in a lovely voice filled with amusement. "What is wrong, mortals? Are thou not happy to see the Enchantress once more?"

* * *

**The flashback here ended up a bit longer than expected. All comments welcomed again. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Harry Potter and the Siege of Asgard**

**By Michael Weyer**

* * *

_He was nowhere and everywhere._

_ No direction about him, no shapes or sounds yet a universe of light and wonder._

_ He hung and floated about, his body…no, not body, form…aimlessly journeying through this. _

_ No direction. No sense. No purpose. Nothing could break this._

_ Nothing…._

_**"Pupil."**_

_He blinked. That voice…familiar somehow…_

_**"PUPIL!"**_

_Stephen Strange opened his eyes, focusing on the massive face before him. "Who…?" he weakly spoke, his voice sounding so distant to his own ears. _

_ The face seemed to glare at him. It was wizened Asian man with wrinkles beyond mere age, his eyes completely white, a long mustache and beard covering his chin and a complicated hat upon his head. His voice boomed out. __**"Have you, in only a few ethereal years, already forgotten the visage of your mentor…**_**The Ancient One**_**?"**_

_"Master!" Strange gasped out. "But…you died…"_

_ "__**As have you. In a way."**_

_Strange frowned as he remembered. "Dormammu….The burst of flame around me…At the last moment, I used the Oshtur Gambit…"_

_**"Yes," **__the Ancient One stated. __**"A last ditch teleportation spell to access the areas of limbo. A drastic measure as I told you when I taught it but I cannot fault your use of it under the circumstances."**_

_"Teleported my mortal essence to this plane…" Strange winced as he did his best to "stand" amid the void around him. "I need to return."_

_ The Ancient One sighed. __**"Ah, my trusted pupil. So wise and yet you continue to forget some of the more obvious lessons I taught you. That spell is one of last resort as it requires a balance, a counter to ensure it can be undone."**_

_Strange frowned. "And only one who knows your teachings can provide that. I have not taught this to Harry yet and there is no other…"_

_ The Ancient One's head shook. __**"No, my pupil. There is one."**_

_Strange's eyes went wide as he realized the implication and that death may be coming for him much sooner than he expected._

* * *

The smile on the Enchantress' lips remained despite the sight of repulsor ray gloves, arrows and other weapons being drawn on her. "Why so hostile a reaction, mortals?" she asked, her voice dipping like honey yet laced with a tiny layer of ice as well. "I be here to aid thee and the Thunder God."

"Right," Hawkeye scoffed, his bow held steady. "How many times have you tried to kill us all in the past?"

"The past be the past," the Enchantress answered. "I am here for Thor now."

"Why should we trust you?" Iron Man demanded.

The Enchantress' face hardened. "Whatever else, I be Asgardian, man of iron. I hath no more wish to see the Realm Eternal fall than any of you do. Thor be the one who may aid us, so to help him is to help myself."

Iron Man looked to Captain America. "Her logic is flawless."

Brother Voodoo leaned to Captain America. "Her magic can be most useful as it would work better on a fellow Asgardian than mine."

Captain America set his jaw before nodding. "All right. Harry, Voodoo, watch her carefully."

The Enchantress stepped toward the bed only to have Beta Ray Bill block her. "Should any harm come to my oath-brother," the alien hissed. "Your pain shall be beyond measure."

Rather than be afraid, the Enchantress smiled. "Why, Bill. I am flattered by thy attentions." She passed by him and moved to Thor, pausing to study him before waving her hands to sheathe him in a band of energy.

"I don't know about this," Hawkeye muttered.

"Sometimes, you need to make deals with the devil," Harry noted.

"Good way to drag yourself into hell."

"I don't know about that," Harry said, a light smile on his lips. "Personally, I found Hell rather overrated."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

**Thirteen months into Harry's apprenticeship…**

The night sky crackled with thunder once more, the elements in a foul mood over Westchester. The small upper New York community was quiet at this hour, especially on the long and winding road that led to the large estate just off Graymalkin Lane. It was an imposing old-style mansion, quite large with an outdoor pool, basketball court and several fields of various types. A stone wall circled it with a large sign placed by the gate: XAVIER'S SCHOOL FOR GIFTED YOUNGSTERS.

A billowing of smoke filled the area just before the gate, clearing as Stephen Strange and harry teleported in. Strange was clad in a normal suit with long coat and wide-brimmed hat while Harry wore a light pair of jeans and leather jacket over his dark shirt. He observed the school with interest. "So…this is it?"

Strange nodded as he led the way through the gate. "Indeed. You know of mutants, of course?"

"They don't get as much press in England but we have several," Harry stated. "Not the most popular sort, sadly."

Strange sighed. "Yes, a sad fact that humanity has a difficult time understanding that which is different. Charles Xavier is trying to fix that, to form a connection between humans and mutants and let them understand and hopefully live together in peace."

"A noble goal," Harry noted. "He'd best be careful as the last few men who tried to promote such peace ended up being killed."

Strange nodded as he reached the front door and pressed the doorbell. He and Harry waited a few moments before the door opened to show a young teenager with light brown hair, clad in simple pants and a shirt with a vest. As it happened, a blast of lightning hit to illuminate Strange as he removed his hat. "Good evening," he stated. "I am Stephen Strange. I am a…physician. I believe I am expected?"

"Um….uh…." the girl stammered, obviously thrown by the strangers.

"It's all right, Kitty," a stern yet strong voice came from behind her. "Dr. Strange is here at my request." Into view came a bald-headed man in a wheelchair, legs covered by a blanket, wearing a dark suit. His face was intense but obviously intelligent and Harry could feel power brimming from him as he came to a stop and extended a hand. "Stephen, thank you for coming so quickly."

"Your request sounded quite urgent," Strange stated as he entered. "Oh, this is my apprentice, Harry Potter. Harry, meet Professor Charles Xavier."

"A pleasure, sir," Harry said, shaking hands. Strange glanced to where the young girl was hiding behind the door. "It's all right, young lady, I am a friend."

"Let me show you the patient." Xavier turned to wheel his chair down the hall, past some rather nice furniture and decorations, leading to an open elevator by a paneled door. They all entered as the elevator went down. "It occurred roughly a half hour ago," Xavier stated. "Kurt was opening a present for his birthday, a statue of some sort based on him. Without warning, it burst in his face with a cloud of smoke and he collapsed. His life signs are…non existent. And yet…yet there seems something unusual about it."

Strange nodded. "I'll do my best to help." The elevator stopped as they exited into a hallway lined with high-tech paneled walls and solid marble floor. Waiting for them was a short man with dark hair swept upward and to the sides at his head, clad in a plaid shirt and jeans. While short in stature, he gave off an aura of incredible danger, her eyes narrowing as he took in the strangers. "What's this, Chuck?"

"Doctor Strange and his aide, Harry Potter, Logan," Xavier answered. "They are here to help."

"Only help the elf needs is now is to find out who did this to him," Logan replied in a literal growl. Something about him put Harry off but he kept following Strange and Xavier into a well-stocked medical facility. Two other people were waiting. One was male, standing over six feet tall and quite well built with broad shoulders and short black hair. The other was a truly beautiful black woman with long white hair, wearing a stylish dress, both curious as they saw the newcomers enter. As they did, Strange's clothing shimmered, the suit fading to show off his usual blue outfit with flowing red cape.

"Whoa!" Kitty gasped as she took in the change.

"My apologies," Strange stated. "I simply canceled the illusion spell that made my uniform look like normal clothing."

"Spell?" Logan frowned deep. "I thought you said you were a doctor?"

"I am," Strange answered. "But I am also Master of the Mystic Arts. And from what Charles tells me, those skills are needed tonight." He was heading toward a bed where lay a unique from. It was humanoid with dark purple skin and curly hair, only three toes and fingers on his hands and feet. He was clad in a dark outfit with red streaks, white gloves and stockings and a long tail flew from behind him with a forked tip.

"Are you saying this man is…a magician?" the burly youth asked in a thick Russian accent.

"I have heard tales…" the black woman began, her voice calm and assertive. "Of a man of great mystic power. He was said to have been taught by one still revered in Africa for his help with others."

"And I carry on his work," Strange stated. "I am here to determine is Kurt was struck down by a mystic attack. If arcane forces are at work, than the All-Seeing Eye of Agamotto shall reveal them." As he spoke, the amulet shimmered with light before floating upward to Strange's forehead. It formed an Eye that spread a beam onto the body on the table. As ever, Strange felt the same sense of wonder as when the Ancient One had placed the Eye in his charge. He was glad for that, as the day he became so jaded as to take his power for granted was the day he would no longer be worthy of being Earth's mystical defender.

Harry carefully stepped up next to Strange to study the form. "Some sort of half-demon hybrid?" he asked softly.

"No," Strange stated. "No, he is fully human. Mutated but human nonetheless."

Behind them, the Russian youth leaned in toward Xavier. "Professor, I trust your judgment but this man…"

"I have known Stephen Strange for quite a long time, Peter," Xavier stated. "If anyone can find the truth, it is he."

The Eye's beam faded as it returned to its place at Strange's chest. "There is sorcery at work," he stated. "A power that may rival even my own but hostile…Fueled by hatred and yet it does not seem to be consecrated to evil."

He turned to face the group. "Despite his appearance, your friend, Nightcrawler, is not dead." He allowed them looks of surprised relief before continuing. "His physical body is in a state of suspended animation but his spirit has been torn from it. As long as body and soul are kept apart, Kurt Wagner cannot truly die but nor can he truly live."

"What kinda babbling bullshit is this?" Logan demanded. "Somebody yanked Elf's soul outta his body?"

"Concise but accurate," Harry stated. He was about to speak again when he felt something. He glanced to a corner of the room as a shadow seemed to flash with movement. "Master!"

"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggath!" Strange gasped. "It pierces my protection spells with contemptuous ease!" He stepped forward with Harry behind him. "The rest of you get back! We shall deal with this!"

The others were moving back quickly as Strange saw a pair of bright green eyes flash in the shadows. "I command you to reveal yourself!" he called out.

"_None commands Margali of the Winding Way!" _a voice hissed as a figure came forward. It was a woman clad in robes with a massive ram-horned headpiece covering her face. _"I know of you, Strange. This affair is not yours though unless you choose to make it."_

"I do," Strange intoned, his hands glowing with magic ready to use. Harry whispered to form a fireball in his own hand, ready to back up his master if need be. "Release Nightcrawler now or suffer the consequences!"

The horned woman chuckled smugly. _"Your challenge is accepted. But if any are to suffer, it shall not be me!" _

Shooting out from the shadows came a series of massive green tentacles that lashed out at the mutants. Logan leapt back as he clenched his fists. With a sound like a sword being drawn from a scabbard, a trio of blades erupted between the knuckles of each hand, shining in the dim light. He slashed out at the tentacles with a snarl as they tried to wrap around them. Next to him, Peter tensed and his skin suddenly transformed, turning into solid steel from head to toe. He grabbed at a tentacle and tore it at even as another wrapped itself around him.

Another green arm shot toward Kitty, the girl yelping before it passed right through her as if she wasn't there. "Storm, watch out!" she cried as another arm went for the black woman. Storm's eyes turned solid white as she lifted up her arms. A wind whipped out of nowhere to blow the arms back but more kept coming. Logan found his arms pinned to his sides, unable to move to slash out as he was dragged into a gaping maw that materialized in the darkness. Peter was next, struggling in vain as another tentacle wrapped around Storm, the woman gasping at the icy touch.

Strange floated past a tentacle as he unleashed a spell to no avail. Harry saw two more arms shoot toward him and cried out as he moved. "Master, look out!" He pushed Strange back toward the doorway where Xavier had fallen, Kitty trying to pull him back. The tentacle wrapped around Harry who let out a cry at the cold touch as he was yanked in toward the gaping maw.

"Harry!" Strange called out as he reached out but it was too late as the boy was yanked into the darkness. Storm groaned as she was also pulled in. Strange waved a hand to form a barrier of solid red as a high-pitched wind filled the room. Kitty winced as she held her head. "Stop screaming, Professor!" Strange gasped as he felt blasts of energy strike the barrier. As soon as they did, the wind faded.

Carefully, Strange lowered the barrier and saw the medical bay completely clear. "Wha…Kurt's body!" Kitty gasped. "It's gone too!"

Strange nodded as he saw the empty bed. "Taken by the creature."

"Where?" Kitty gasped.

"I do not know yet," Strange stated, his eyes narrowing. "But I shall find out."

* * *

Harry winced as he slowly sat up, feeling a bit of ache in his back. He saw himself with Logan, Peter and Storm, all three also coming awake. "Wolverine, Colossus," Storm said. "Are you all right?"

"Da," the Russian said, his steel form still held up.

"Been better," Wolverine growled. "How about you, kid?"

"I'm okay," Harry said as he rose up to take in their surroundings. They appeared to be in a dismal area covered by rocks, no signs of life about at all. The air was thick and humid with a dark smell of sulfur and what one would expect from a charnel pit.

A groaning got their attention as they saw another form slowly move. "Nightcrawler!" Colossus gasped. "You're alive!"

The mutant groaned as he sat up, muttering a few words in German. Wolverine and Storm helped him to his feet as he rubbed his head. "Vhat….happened?" he asked in a thick accent. "The last thing I remembered was…opening the present…the statue exploded…Nothing…"

"Thought you'd bought it, elf," Wolverine said with a light smile. "Chuck called in some mystic guy to help out, this is his partner, Harry Potter." He nodded to the young man who waved back. "Then some freaky monster comes out and we're here."

"Where is here?" Nightcrawler asked as he looked around.

"Would you believe…Hell?"

The mutants all looked to Harry only to see him staring past them. They turned and started at the pair of massive stone doors standing before them. They were set in the base of a rocky cliff, standing over fifty feet tall and inscribed upon them were bold letters that seemed to have been burned into the stone.

_Through me the way to the woeful city_

_Through me the way to eternal pain_

_Through me the way amongst the lost people._

_Justice moved my Maker on high_

_Divine power made me and supreme Wisdom and primal Love_

_Before me nothing was created but eternal things, and I endure eternally._

_Abandon every hope, ye that enter._

"_Gott in Himmell,"_ Nightcrawler whispered, crossing himself.

"Actually, we're as far away from that as we can get," Harry said. "We're standing before the gateway to Hell, as described by Dante Alighieri in his classic poem, _The Inferno, _chronicling his descent into the Pit and meeting Satan himself."

He saw the looks on the X-Men and shrugged. "Doctor Strange insists I study the classics. You'd be amazed how much fiction is based on real supernatural events."

"Hell, huh?" Wolverine sniffed. "Always figured I'd land here in the end."

"Yes but we're still alive," Harry pointed out. "Which means, we can escape if need be." He looked around. "Although, sadly, it looks like there's only one way to do that."

On cue, there was a loud rumble and the massive doors before them began to swing open with a grinding sound. "What lies beyond?" Storm asked quietly.

"According to the lore, the River Archeron." Harry looked to the X-Men. "You'd better brace yourselves. I highly doubt anything you've experienced can prepare you for what you're about to face. We're going to need all our strength, courage and wits to get out of this."

"So what else is new?" Wolverine grunted as the group began to walk through the gates. The rocky terrain was short before leading to a large river, the water black as tar. Wolverine winced as his nose twitched. "Smells like a damn sewer."

"Where are we to go?" Colossus asked Harry.

"According to Dante, the only way to Hell is to descend to the very bottom." Harry pursed his lips. "Hmm…Stephen told me he journeyed to Hell once to save Clea but it wasn't like this."

"Satan is the Prince of Lies," Nightcrawler pointed out. "Why should we expect his home to be the same all the time?"

Harry accepted the logic as a form appeared out of the mists upon the river. It was an old-styled canoe with an elderly man in robes pushing it along with a staff. As he came closer, they could see his fiery red eyes and bald head as his voice rumbled. "Woe to you, wicked souls. Hope not ever to see the sky."

Wolverine glanced to the others. "You all know I'm not normally given to fits of caution but maybe we should make an instant U-turn while we have the chance."

"Love to," Harry answered. "But we need to know more about what spell brought us here if we hope to counter it. Plus, I'm hoping I can find a way to contact Doctor Strange and he can help. Right now, just have to play along with our host."

"I am Charon," the Ferryman stated. "I have come to bring them to the other bank, into eternal shades of fire and frost." He glared at the mutants. "They who are living should leave the one who is dead or share his fate."

"Abandon our friend?" Colossus shook his head. "_Nyet."_

"He speaks for us all," Wolverine said. "We're gonna stay, fight and win!"

Charon merely laughed hollowly before allowing the group onto his boat. He pushed the staff to send them down the river. Silence reigned as they drifted about, passing seemingly endless tunnels and caverns. No sound echoed, not even the splash of the waves and yet they could feel as if some screaming was from a distance. Storm shivered, her natural claustrophobia coming to the fore but fighting it. What seemed like hours later, they came to a landing that led to a creepy, yet majestic, set of stone stairs leading far upward.

"Your journey ends," Charon stated. "Here you shall be judged…and punished…according to the circumstances of your sins. Once condemned, there shalt be no appeal nor escape." The group exited the boat as Charon watched them. "Fare thee…well, mortals. We shall not meet again."

"Fine by me, bub," Wolverine sniffed as the ferryman pushed his boat away. It took some time to climb the huge stairs before entering a massive room. It was large and yet Storm felt squeezed in, taking deep breaths to steady herself. "This is Hell?" Colossus asked. "I had not thought it would be so…."

"Foreboding?" Harry asked.

"Tacky," the Russian answered. Harry had to acknowledge the point as the area looked more like the mansion of some Hollywood producer than the infernal realm. Paintings of various types were set up along with shag red carpeting and wallpaper and statues of every type of gem and metal. Only the various demonic creatures showed this was not Earth, winged and horned and multi-limbed beings snarling and occasionally snapping at the X-Men as they passed by.

"Welcome! What are nice people like you doing in a place like this?" The voice was bright and oily and thus perfectly matched the man it belonged to. He lounged on the throne at the end of the room, his face plastered with a huge grin that was literally ear-to-ear. His hair was slicked black and he wore a tuxedo with dark shined shoes, a tail flickering behind him with a pair of horns rested on his forehead.

"Who the…" Wolverine began.

"His name is Minos," Harry explained. "And despite appearances, he is the Guardian of the gate to Hell." He cocked his head, frowning. "Although he doesn't look quite the way Dante described him."

Minos shrugged. "Times change, compadre. Alighieri saw me in terms of his world, you see me in terms of yours. Convenient, huh?" His teeth sparkled in the light as he moved off the throne to step toward them. "I have to say, I am surprised. We were expecting just one new arrival, Mr. Kurt Wagner here." He tousled the blue man's hair as Nightcrawler pulled back. "But hey, we never mind more the merrier down here!" He giggled.

"We are Nightcrawler's friends," Harry stated. "And I am Harry Potter, apprentice to Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme of Earth and we are thus under his protection."

"How nice," Minos stated with obvious sarcasm. He turned to Storm, putting a hand on her shoulder as he rubbed her own palm. "Been quite a while since we've seen as foxy a lady as you!" She yanked away, her hand feeling as if it had been covered with maggots. And yet despite her repulsion, something about Minos compelled her, which she found even more sickening.

Minos had turned to rub Nightcrawler's shoulder, his grin wider. "And you, Kurt. What a fine figure of a lad you are! You're going to like it here…and we're going to like having you…in every way."

It was Kurt's turn to yank back as Minos laughed. "Hey, what's the shocked looks for? We're in Hell, baby, anything goes!" Wolverine was hardly the most moral of people but even he could feel himself getting overwhelmed by the sheer presence of horror Minos was giving out. The man leaned back onto his throne, smile in place. "You know why you're here, Kurty. You've been a very naughty boy and broken those pesky laws set up by upstairs. It's my job…" He leered. "Well, actually, my pleasure…to make the punishment fit the crime. And in your case, both are considerable."

A large green tentacle shot out from under the throne, wrapping itself around Nightcrawler. Before anyone could react, it flung the mutant out to the roof, the ceiling giving way to let him sail out. Without a pause, Storm flew upward on created winds to follow him.

"Elf!" Wolverine yelled before glaring at Minos. "If he's hurt, bub…"

The demon laughed. "Hurt? Don't you get where you are, Logan? Hurting is what we do here." He grinned. "And you…ooooooh, baby, have you earned yourself a spot place in the pits with all you've done in your life…"

"Back up," Harry stated, his hand glowing with energy.

"Your hands aren't clean either, Harry Potter," Minos stated. "Cedric Diggory can attest to that."

Harry stiffened but kept his calm. "You want to play by rules? Fine. I want the same injunction that protected Dante on his journey through Hell."

Minos chuckled darkly. "Sorry, kiddo but Dante got through intact because he was invited by upstairs. You're not."

There was a puff of purple smoke, accompanied by a whiff of brimstone as Nightcrawler suddenly appeared beside them all." Kurt!" Colossus said, coming to help his friend. "Where is Storm?"

Nightcrawler took some deep breaths. "We were..attacked…by harpies. She was taken by them…"

"Where?"

"Wherever circle is deemed appropriate to her sin," Minos answered, his grin never stopping. "Where she'll be for eternity…unless, of course, someone gets her out."

"Which we shall," Colossus stated. "No matter what terrors we may face."

Minos laughed. "Oh, please. We haven't had a successful breakout of this place since…" He made a show of thinking. "Remind me, when was the Peloponnesian War?"

Wolverine's claws popped as he moved to the throne, thrusting them right under Minos' sharp nose. "Bub, I am tired of your suit, I'm tired of your smile and I'm tired of your whole act!" he snarled. "You better hope Storm is okay or I'm coming back here and carving you into so many pieces, they're gonna need a road map to put you back together?"

For the first time, Minos' smile faltered. "Are you…threatening me, little man?"

"Damn straight, all meaning intended." Wolverine looked to Harry. "Kid, I know this ain't your fight but we could use a guide and you know of this place than any of us. Coming?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world." Despite his light smile, Harry couldn't shake the thought something about all this was off. Despite all around him, he didn't get a real psychic sense of fundamental evil and if any place should reek of it, Hell was it. He pushed those aside as Wolverine shoved Minos back into his chair. The demon adjusted his coat before waving his hand and a staircase formed from behind his throne. "There you go, third circle of Hell dead ahead." He grinned once more. "Enjoy."

The four walked down the staircase, halfway down when they felt the icy chill from below. Even Colossus shivered as they exited into a wide cavern of ice where rain pelted them all. "Reminds me of a winter I spent in Italy, below Monte Cassino," Wolverine grumbled. "Hated it then, hate it now." He sniffed. "Got a whiff of Storm's scent, leads past this place."

Colossus frowned at the figures of people frozen in sheer agony in ice. "What is this?"

"The third circle is for the gluttons," Harry informed him as they walked along. "Those who cared only for indulging themselves in food, sex, money, etc. Don't worry, they won't harm you. We have to worry about…"

A growling echoed in the cavern and they turned just as a massive purple beast landed behind Wolverine. "Wolverine, watch out!" Colossus yelled as he grabbed the creature by the tail. It was a huge dog with three heads, each snapping outward. Wolverine slashed at it with his claws as Colossus punched at its back. Harry whispered an incantation to fire a bolt of green energy that smacked the dog onto one face. It howled, shaking the two X-Men off before racing away.

"Cerberus," Harry told the mutants. "The guardian of the circle."

"Good job, kid," Wolverine noted.

Harry smiled. "I've had experience with three-headed dogs."

"Any other line of work, I'd call that a strange sentence," Wolverine said as they continued onward. Time seemed to drag as they continued, passing the fourth circle, that belonging to the avaricious and then a noisome bog, home of the wrathful. Wolverine couldn't help thinking of how that might be a circle reserved for one of his temper someday. He brushed it off, reminding himself he felt no shame of what he'd done and would take the consequences as they came someday.

Colossus peered forward. "Is that…a city?"

Harry looked to the direction as they saw a set of buildings hanging over the edge of yet another circular pit. "That would be Dis, the gateway to Nether Hell." He looked back at the X-Men. "I know we've seen a lot but trust me, it's nothing compared to what's coming." He turned to Nightcrawler. "Look…I don't mean to pry but the brutal fact is that we're in this because this Margali has a grudge against you. Who is she? Why would she bring us here?"

"What better place to punish the man who killed her first-born and only son?" Nightcrawler was quite matter-of-fact, which made his words more jarring. "I did…what I had to do. And what I once promised to do. And if I had to do it over…I would."

"No way you could murder anyone," Wolverine said with a frown.

"You're not the only one with a dark past, Logan," Nightcrawler snapped. He continued to walk on, the others following past quiet stone buildings and rocks. Wolverine could sense the presence of others but they stayed hidden for now. They finally came to a wall bursting over with fire that could be felt for yards. "Feels worse than a blast furnace," Wolverine snapped. "Kid, you got any tricks that can help us here?"

"Maybe…" Harry was reaching toward the bag at his side when a spear flew by his head, striking Colossus in the back. The wooden shaft splintered as it hit his steel form. "Incoming!" Wolverine yelled as he popped his claws, spinning in time to see a horde of demons appearing behind every structure to hurl more spears at them. "They're not going to let us go by!" Harry called out as he fired off a bolt of lightning at them.

"We shall have to persuade them!" Colossus yelled back.

"Fastball special, Petey!" Wolverine yelled out. On cue, Colossus kneeled and lowered a hand. Wolverine put his feet into the steel palm as Colossus rose up and hurled Wolverine upward toward the top of the wall of flame. He reached a hand to Nightcrawler, who also took Harry's. In a flash of smoke, they vanished, Harry feeling as if he was being turned inside out before they appeared in a puff of dark smoke at the top of the wall. He shook off the disorientation as he saw the demons bearing down on them.

The next few minutes were a blur as Harry fired off every spell he could think of, using shields to protect him from the worst of the heat. The X-Men were using their own talents, Wolverine slashing, Colossus smashing demons back and forth and Nightcrawler teleporting about to punch before the creatures even realized where he was. But they were being pressed back against the wall, the heat bearing down upon them.

It was Colossus who saw it first, a spiked metal gate in the middle of the wall of fire. "That should be open!" Harry yelled.

"Do not worry!" Colossus called out as he pushed himself against the door. He snarled as he strained, metal muscles and sinews flexing as he pulled it up. With a horrendous tear, the doorway came loose, Colossus tossing it aside.

Wolverine had expected the demons to attack to stop them but instead, the fell back, their faces showing sheer terror. "The hell?" he remarked. "What's going on?"

Colossus seemed confused as well. "It is as if they are…scared of me."

"They are," Harry whispered. "Because according to Dante, only one being can open those gates by force." He narrowed his eyes. "And you may have a strong spirit, Peter, but you're still only human and in the true Hell, you could never open that gate."

"Then…we are not in Hell?" Nightcrawler asked. "Where then?"

"That…" Harry stated. "Is a question of a lot of bearing."

* * *

Kitty Pryde knew that enrolling in the Xavier Institute was going to be an interesting education. But she had never expected "demonic summoning" to be among the curriculum.

Doctor Strange had finished marking a pentagram onto the floor of the Danger Room. The training area was bare now, its myriad of traps turned off. Wong had been called from Greenwich and was helping his mentor with placing candles of incense about at specific points across the room. Xavier was in his wheelchair, his face concerned as Kitty stood by him.

Strange was kneeling on the ground before the pentagram, his eyes shut and fingers laced together, thumbs and pinkie extended. He whispered softly under his breath, brow furrowed and Kitty felt a dark shiver run down her spine. In the middle of the pentagram, sparks seemed to appear and without warning, the entire shape flared with bright red light. It blasted upward, forming a sheer wall of red energy as black smoke clouded the tunnel.

"**Who **_**dares?"**_

The smoke parted to reveal a massive figure dressed in a cape with cloven feet, forked tail and horns at the top of his forehead as his hair billowed behind him. Every inch of skin, hair and clothing was a solid blood-red, his eyes yellow and without any irises, his lips glowering as he looked about.

**"Who dares summon MEPHISTO?"**

The satanic figure hissed out, flames flickering from his clothing. Kitty whispered a flawless Hebrew prayer as she automatically turned intangible. _"Do not worry, Kitty." _Professor X's voice echoed in her mind. _"Stephen has this in hand."_

Strange was rising to his feet, his face somber. "I dare, demon."

Mephisto looked down and snorted, smoke exiting his nostrils. **"Strange. I thought I recognized your braying." **A forked tongue flew out to strike the barrier, creating sparks. **"Pulling out all the stops here, magician. What do…" **His eyes fell on Xavier and Kitty. **"Ah, I see. This isn't a summoning, it's a performance piece."**

"I have questions of you, demon," Strange continued. "Answer promptly and honestly or I shall return you to your pit."

Mephisto sniffed. "**You speak as if that's a threat**. **That pit is my home, Strange, of course I want to go back to it." **He crossed his arms. **"Oh, very well, you won't stop bothering me and I could use a good laugh today. Go ahead, fire away."**

"My apprentice and several others have been taken by a demon named Margali," Strange stated. "What do you know of this demon or their whereabouts?"

Mephisto's laugh was a terrible thing, raining like icy rain. _**"This**_** is why you called me up here? Oh, Strange, when will you get it through that skull of yours that not everything in the magical world revolves around you? Or that I even care of your regular comings and goings?"**

"If this is some sort of strike, Mephisto…"

**"I'm a lord of Hell, Strange. When I attack your plane, trust me, you'll know it. As for your ward…I must say, it's a disappointment that he chose to follow you. Such power within him and touched by a dark hand to boot. He might very well have outdone Riddle in terms of being a great Dark Lord."**

"His heart is a purity you cannot touch, Mephisto."

The demon laughed again. **"You missed your calling for the stage, Strange. Always so melodramatic. But as it happens, I'm open to telling you as this 'Margali' is intruding upon my own personal traits." **His mood darkened. **"We don't appreciate it when mortals use our domain for their little games, throwing our names and homes about as if they were mere trifling. For that reason alone, I'll indulge you, Strange. The Margali is a witch but much of her power is mere illusion. Such an illusion traps your apprentice and those with him in a recreation of the Hell of Dante." **He chuckled. **"A personal favorite of mine, I must admit. I spent centuries recreating myself just to play upon expectations of those who entered my domain."**

"The ones you tricked and preyed upon," Strange snapped.

Mephisto grinned. **"Ah, Strange. I never tire of your ceaseless faith in the value of the human spirit. As it happens, at least two of those among your apprentice's party deserve a place in my home. Even he who bears the face of a demon yet dares to preach to He above. A liar I may be but a hypocrite I am not and despise those who practice such." **He moved his gaze to Xavier. **"The good professor here has more than litany of sins to earn a place among my kingdom."**

"Hey, back up!" Kitty snapped before she could stop herself. "Professor Xavier is a great man!"

**"The naivety of youth. I still treasure it." **Mephisto leered, causing Kitty to drawn back in fright. **"Oh, should I get my hands on you, girl, I shall teach you more lessons than you could ever hope to learn here."**

"Enough!" Strange said as he waved his hands. "Begone, demon, back to your home!" The circle flashed with a red cloud, Mephisto's hideous laughter echoing even after he was gone.

Kitty let out a long breath and took a few more. "What…do we do now?"

"Now that I know they are trapped in an illusion, I can locate them better," Strange stated. "Wong, prepare for the scrying spells. Finding the aura of Margali is key."

"But…what that…thing…said about Kurt…" Kitty stammered.

Strange gave her a reassuring smile. "He is a master of lies, Kitty. Never take anything he said with any merit." He hoped his assurance was enough for her as in truth, he felt a smidgen of doubt. After all, there was nothing more difficult than getting a man out of a hell he believed was of his own making.

* * *

"There is a place in Hell called Malabloge," Harry muttered as he gazed into the pit the group had come to. It was a huge circle of ten ravines, each leading down to another, connected by narrow stone bridges and watched by horned demons who made the creatures of Dis look angelic. "The eighth circle, reserved for those whose lives were ruled by fraud. Thieves, con artists, false prophets, seducers, hypocrites…and thieves."

"Which Storm was when she was a kid in Cairo," Wolverine realized.

"Such cruelty, such horror, does it never end?" Colossus groaned as he looked to Nightcrawler. "If believing in your God means accepting the existence of such a place, I am now glad I was raised an atheist."

"Do not be so quick to judge, Peter," Nightcrawler chided. "Hell is balanced out by Heaven. Yes, fear Hell but remember that pleasures and happiness of equal abundance rest in Heaven and thus aspire those who believe to reach it. The people here deserved their fate."

"Storm's down there, bub," Wolverine reminded him. "You think she deserved this?" He sniffed the air and shivered. "Damn, the stench down there is so thick, can't fix on Ororo's scent."

Harry reached into his pocket, picking through some items. "Ah," he said, holding up a white hair. "I got this when it fell onto Kurt when she was rescuing him," he told the others, placing the hair into his hands. He whispered an incantation to create a small ball of yellow light. He blew it outward as it flew into the circle. "That should lock onto Storm and lead us to her." He sighed as he saw the ball head lower into the circle. "But the lower we go, the worse the torment."

"Then let's make it fast," Wolverine snarled as he leapt down into the pit. The others were quick to follow, pushing past crowds of hideous deformed souls, passing people being whipped. Branded. Immersed in boiling pitch. Encased in robes of red hot gold. What little clothing some wore indicated eras of time long gone by and the high-pitched screams were a wail greater than any hurricane on Earth, something Harry knew would be haunting his nightmares for quite a few weeks to come.

Wolverine had broken away to brush himself into the bevy of lost souls. About them, snakes of various sizes, from normal to those as large as a horse, wiggled and slithered. "Why do they not fight back?" Colossus asked. "They outnumber the reptiles."

"What point is it?" Harry asked. "There's no escape for them and most realize their fates have been earned. The power of Hell is to crush all hope of reprieve."

"Storm!" Nightcrawler cried out. He had spotted a figure in the familiar costume of his ally a distance off. In a flash of smoke, he teleported to her, reaching for her hand. "Storm, we have come to rescue-" He was cut off by a scream as the figure turned to reveal a hideously deformed face, boils and scales covering it all over. She lunged toward Kurt, who was frozen in horror. Luckily, a green glow flew out to wrap around the creature, holding it tight as Harry and Colossus came up to him.

"Storm…" Colossus gasped. "What…happened to her?"

"Good question." They turned to see Wolverine coming up to them, holding a squirming pink snake in his hands. "This thing's got Ro's scent on it."

Harry nodded. "I was afraid of this. Some serpents burn their victims to ash, others merge with them to become half-snake monster. This kind transmutes their victims with a bite and themselves into half-people."

"Can you cure her?" Wolverine pressed.

Harry thought for a moment then nodded. "Have her bite the creature." Wolverine frowned but did so, the fangs sinking into the arm of the false Storm. The snake began jerking about, Wolverine letting it drop to the ground as Harry released the false Storm. Both bodies fell on the ground, twitching and warping about in shape, both crying out. Colossus whispered a curse as Kurt covered his eyes and even Wolverine felt sick to his stomach as Storm slowly came to be while her doppelganger returned to its twisted reptile form and scurried away.

Storm moaned as she fell into Harry's arms. "The things…I did…" she moaned. "That creature made me…"

"It's all right," Harry said as he drew himself up. "But I think it's high time we finished this." He leaned his head back to yell out. "You hear me? We're done playing your sick little game here!"

"What are you doing?" Nightcrawler asked. "You think you can sway Satan?"

"Satan's not here," Harry replied. "This isn't Hell, not the real Hell anyway." At their confusion, he waved a hand to Colossus. "There's no way one without divine power could have shattered that gate so easily. Not to mention how this holds far too much to Dante when the netherworlds Doctor Strange has encountered are different. Whoever this Margali is, she's created this massive illusion to break us down before she strikes."

_"So the whelp is not as delusional as I believed."_

As the chilling voice echoed, the land around them shimmered. The wailing stopped as the figures of tortured beings around them dissipated like smoke, leaving them surrounded by utter darkness. A bright figure appeared in the air before them, clad in a dark robe, her face hidden as she floated above them. "_I had hoped you would get to my Satan before realizing the truth. No matter. Your punishment is still at hand!"_

"Not on this day!" From nowhere, Doctor Strange floated in, his cloak billowing behind him as he waved his hands to let the Crimson Bands of Cytorrax encircle Margali. "Master!" Harry said with happiness.

Margali spat as she struggled against the bonds. _"How did you get here?"_

"I brought him, Mother!" A bright flash of light erupted next to Strange to show a beautiful woman clad entirely in pink. "Jimaine!" Nightcrawler gasped.

The sorceress looked at Margali with an expression of determination. "I had hoped they could stop you from destroying…a man I love."

"_You dare defy me?"_ Margali spat. _"So be it! Now pay the price!" _A wave of her hand brought a chilling blast of blue energy that covered Jimaine, turning her into an icy statue. Nightcrawler howled as Doctor Strange levitated upward. "Back, X-Men! This is our fight now!"

Harry was quick to back up his mentor as the two let out bolts of magical energy that clashed with those of Margali. Strange was amazed at her power and skill but drew upon his own to deal with her. Harry dashed about to avoid her blows, his own background against dark forces helping as he made quick striking spells, from classic stun bolts to the more complicated attacks Strange had taught him.

"No…no, enough!" Nightcrawler cried out. "Enough battle! I won't let anyone else be hurt because of me!"

"I pledged to help you!" Harry yelled out.

"No more," Nightcrawler sighed. "You wish me, demon…I am yours. Just let them be."

Margali cackled. "_An eye for an eye, Kurt. Your life for that of the son you foully murdered."_

"He is no murderer!" Colossus yelled.

_"Back mortal, my patience is nearly at an end!"_

Colossus stepped forward, as resolute as the steel of his flesh. "I have braved Hell itself to save my friend, seen horrors worse than any I could imagine, all to save my friend. He is no murderer, I know this."

"What is it you truly desire, Margali?" Strange asked. "Justice or vengeance?"

_"Justice, mage."_

"Then there's one way to know the truth," Harry piped up. "The Eye."

_"Ah, yes," _Margali intoned. _"The Eye of Agmotto. You are not the first custodian of that gem, Strange and you shall not be the last." _With a wave of her hand, the Eye came free of Strange's cloak to float up toward her. Both Strange and Harry exchanged startled looks, amazed at the casual way the woman was able to use one of the most important magical items on the planet. A strange chant came from Margali's lips as the Eye glowed onto Nightcrawler. Images soon filled the air before everyone, born from his own memories.

The tale was far shorter in summary than the words and impact of emotions they all felt could justify it. The infant Kurt Wagner, barely an hour old, found and taken in by gypsy witch-queen Margali Szardos who raised him along with her daughter Jimaine and son Stefan. The love the three shared was powerful as Kurt idolized his older foster brother. They saw the two together, bonding as blood brothers with Stefan, fearing the dark side of his soul, making Kurt swear an oath to kill him if he ever fell to that side.

That fear came true as years later, Stefan wantonly took the life of a pair of innocent children. Kurt fought to stop him, their struggle hard and Kurt barely realizing what was happening until he heard his brother's neck snap. His vow was kept at the cost of his broken heart. Kurt decided to tell their mother what had happened but was found by villagers believing he was responsible for the murders. Their chase led Kurt to be recruited by Xavier into the X-Men and he never had the chance to apologize to Margali.

The memories ended in a massive flash of light and Harry started as he realized they were all right back in the Xavier Institute. "They're back!" Kitty yelled out, standing next to Xavier and Wong. Margali was shaking her head slowly, her voice losing his edge. "Oh, Stefan…my poor boy…why did you not tell me? I could have helped you…" She looked up, her eyes lined with tears. "Kurt…I spent so long hating you with all my heart. I was wrong to. I can never forget what you did…but…I can forgive. And I ask you to forgive me for the trial I put your friends through."

She backed up, her form glowing. "Farewell, Kurt. I hope we meet again and in far better circumstances." The light faded and with it Margali was gone.

"Bye, Mom!" Jimaine called out. She turned to Nightcrawler, a smirk on her lips. "Hey, sexy. Remember me?"

"I could never forget," Nightcrawler laughed.

"Sorry I couldn't help more but I only found out what she was doing late," the woman explained. "I managed to help Doctor Strange reach you all to help so all ended well."

"Are you kidding?" Wolverine snapped. "We all almost got killed!"

"Logan, hush," Storm chided.

Nightcrawler came up to her. "Where have you been? I searched for you but I could never find you. I…I feared you hated me as much as your mother did."

"Never," Jimaine said. "In fact…I've been a lot closer than you think." A pink light flashed and when it faded, there was an attractive brunette in simple clothes, grinning at Nightcrawler's shocked face. "Amanda?!" he gasped. "All this time…it's been you?"

His girlfriend of several months laughed as she hugged him. "I wanted to tell the truth but knew mom was out there looking for you. I tried to reason with her but it was no use. I hoped to be able to cut her off before she struck and worried showing up as myself would tip her hand too much."

"I thought you were a flight attendant?" Storm asked the woman.

"You guys aren't the only ones used to protecting what you really are," Amanda pointed out.

"You're a witch?" Nightcrawler laughed. "No wonder you weren't shocked when I showed you my true appearance!"

** "**Not mad?"

"Not at all!" Nightcrawler hugged her once more. "I love you, Amanda. I always have. If Kitty and Harry weren't here, I'd be a bit more demonstrative of it."

She laughed and kissed him. Nearby, Strange shook his head. "Amazing. A family of gypsy sorcerers, the son evil, the daughter good and the mother…an enigma whose powers rival my own."

"Should we learn more of them?" Harry asked.

"Later," Strange said. "For now, be happy with what we have achieved today."

Wolverine grunted. "Okay, enough lovey-dovey crap. Give me ten minutes to wash the scent of Hell off and then we gotta finish Elf's party!"

"I suppose that's our cue to leave," Harry stated.

"No, stay!" Nightcrawler called out. "Please, if not for you, I would still be trapped in that makeshift Hell and Margali would be mourning two sons. I insist you help me with a happy birthday."

Strange smiled. "Hmmm…why not? I rarely partake in a true celebration." He snapped his fingers to allow his cloak to float to a nearby hook. Harry smiled as well as he took a cup offered by a shy Kitty. Like Strange, he had to feel that sense of pride in helping others and the amazing responsibility they both bore. But it was worth it.

* * *

**THE PRESENT….**

Harry paced in the main meeting room of Avengers Mansion. It was dominated by a round metal table bearing their "A" logo, capable of emitting holographic displays if needed. Captain America, Iron Man, Hawkeye and the Wasp were all there as they discussed the situation. "Thor is showing signs of recovery, according to Hank," the Wasp stated. Harry noted how she had actually changed her uniform twice since they had come back to the mansion, this one a bright blue and yellow mix that she made work well. "Maybe with him back on his feet, we can make our move."

"It'll still be tricky," Iron Man stated, tapping a finger to call up a hologram of a map. "There's still so much of Asgard we don't know about, Thor hates giving too much detail about it."

"Even with all of us together, it'll be hard to match Dormammu's forces," Captain America mentioned. "A straight-up attack is out, we need to get a force inside to soften him up before we can make our major move."

"There might still be Asgardian warriors held captive," Harry stated. "If we can get them free, they can be a major help."

"That still leaves us with getting past the poor man's Sauron," Hawkeye chimed in. "You know he's going to set things up to make it harder for us."

Harry was about to reply when he felt a shiver. He turned, peering as he saw a ghostly figure slowly come into being. "Master?" he gasped out. The Avengers turned to the point, not seeing it at first but it soon became clear. Very clear, in fact as the form of Stephen Strange was transparent, a white figure floating in the air.

"Doc!" Hawkeye blurted. "We thought you were killed!"

_"Close." _Strange's face showed obvious strain. _"I faced Dormammu's wrath and was forced to invoke a rare and very powerful spell to allow me to escape. However, I found myself trapped in a limbo region without the ability to return. Only the spirit of my mentor, the Ancient One, allows me to reach you all."_

"Tell me what to do, Master," Harry immediately said. "I'll call Wong over, maybe even get in touch with Clea. Together, we can find a way to restore you!"

Strange smiled. _"I am sure you will try, my pupil. But this spell requires an anchor in this plane of life. An anchor who knows the ways of the Ancient One's teachings as well as I do. Sadly, this spell was of such strength and danger that I never considered teaching it to you, not yet in your training."_

"I keep telling you, Strange, you gotta write these things down!" Hawkeye said, trying to inject some levity into things.

Harry frowned. "Then, there's no way to get you back?"

_"There…is one. As I said, only one who received the same teachings as the Ancient One may be able to work the counter-spell needed to allow my physical form to restore itself to this plane."_

"But, Master, the only other one who knows as much of the Ancient One as you do is…" Harry stopped, his face and jaw falling. "Oh, no…"

Strange's face was equally grim as he nodded. _"Yes, Harry, I fear so. In order to restore me and defeat Dormammu…You must seek out and gain the aid of my oldest and deadliest enemy._

_ Baron Karl Amadeus Mordo."_

* * *

**This ended up being a bit longer than I had planned. For those wondering, this chapter is inspired by the terrific story "Nightcrawler's Inferno" from "Uncanny X-Men Annual" #4. I always felt Marvel missed the boat not giving Chris Claremont a run on "Doctor Strange," he had the character down cold. Thanks for being patient, hope more updates soon. **_  
_


End file.
